


We Hold Our Dreams Close To Our hearts

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [10]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bloodplay, Breeding, Fluff, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Punishment, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time's come, spring is here and nothing is going to stand in the way of creating hope for the future.  At least, that's what Nature says....</p><p> </p><p>Chapters with Mpreg will be listed in the chapter title so people who prefer to skip may do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laying Low

His ankle still throbbed but that was because he pushed himself. Donnie hated it and took every opportunity to lecture him about the need to rest and allow tendons and ligaments to recover. Leo simply smiled and told Donatello that he was fine even though he walked with a limp. The ankle was the least of his worries. After dealing with the Apex, his tail had been sore and when Raph touched it once, even though it was a light drag down the side, the pain had been as brilliant as lightning. Since then Raphael pulled away, acting sullen at times. Don said something about psycho-somatic but Leo checked out of that conversation in thirty seconds.

Shortly after that, Leo brought up the subject of children and Raph shot it down so fast that Leo was stunned into silence. "I don't want any." It was such a fast 180 that Leo could only stare at Raph before the Alpha skulked away. He gave Raph his space and then decided to get to the heart of the matter one night. After his evening ritual preparing for bed, he turned to his lover's room, watching him throw darts from his lounging position to the dart board across the wall. Sometimes they shared a bed, sometimes they didn't. It all depended on their moods and tonight Leo wanted to be with him. 

Raph's eyes slid over to the leader as he threw another dart, his aim off and bouncing off the wall and landing onto the floor. Leo smirked, slipping his mask off and letting it hang on the knob of the chair. He didn't wear anything else into Raphael's room which made undressing a snap. The Alpha sat up a little more in bed, quirking a brow at his brother while Leo swaggered over, lifting one leg and then settling down to straddle Raph's hips. "How's your ankle?"

"My tail's much better, thank you," Leo quipped back, grinning when Raph's hands automatically went to his thighs and then slid up, brushing against sensitive skin. 

"I asked about your ankle."

"I know." He relaxed the appendage, letting it sweep lightly along Raph's inner thigh and spread some of the warm slick that trickled from his hole, making Raph gasp. "It's still a little off but I'm not worried about it." Leo leaned in close to press a kiss to his Alpha's lips, feeling Raph's hands tighten as his lips respond. "I played with myself a little bit in the bathroom," he confessed coyly, loving the way the bright green eyes darkened.

Raph shifted them, pressing Leo into the mattress as he parted his knees, spreading the Omega's thighs wide. "Just a little bit?"

"Mmhmm. I wanted to come with you inside me, so just a little bit." The wash of scent hit Leo and he breathed in deeply, churring as he felt the nudge to his hole. He held that same breath, determined not to drop down as he felt Raph stretch him. A moment later his breath was taken away when it seemed like Raphael was that much larger inside him, resting carefully and throbbing with a pulse that made Leo's insides quiver.

There was no foreplay this time, just need and want. Neither of them complained of the intense pace Raph set, dick already pounding with a steady beat. Leo enjoyed this just as much as any other time, letting Raph do as he wished, sensing that his Alpha needed just to fuck to help settle what was bothering him. To be able to help Raph this way was a rush for Leo and he murmured soft encouragements, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Raph's churr was deep and vibrating as he shuddered hard, pressing the side of his head against Leo's. "Fuck, Leo. Ya didn' even drop, yet?"

"Feel good?" His smile was breathless as he held onto his mate.

"Fan _tastic_." Raph drove on with a fresh purpose, churring again as he pulled way and then pushed in. "Yeah. This is amazing. Yer cock's hard, isn't it?"

"Like-- a rock, Raph." 

Completion was rough and fast with Leo bursting twice before his muscle control finally went and he dropped with a wet plop. His cry was gutteral when he was knotted, letting the rush of multiple orgasms run through his body. Raphael was nearly frozen above him as his body desperately completed the instinctual nature to breed. When he was free from that lock he relaxed, nuzzling into Leo's shoulder as he felt his mate's body run through an aftershock before settling himself.

"What made you think of that?"

Leonardo hummed as he fiddled with Raph's mask, pulling it away and placing it on the nightstand. "You said before how tight you liked me and this was the only think I could think of to accomplish that even more."

"Good thinking, Fearless."

There were a few minutes of bliss as they relaxed. Now that initial urge was sated, they would more than likely spend the first half of the night awake and pleasuring each other. Leo was looking forward to it but first things was first. "What made you suddenly decide no kids?"

"And there's the other drop," the Alpha grunted. A look of disgust flashed on his face as he turned away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But we should. You're making that decision for both of us, Raph." Leo didn't use his Leader Voice in the bedroom. This wasn't his domain in the least. "At least...help me understand why?" Leo had been excited even though he was still nervous about the concept. Would they be able to provide for a baby's basic needs? Would they be healthy or sickly? Was he even ready to take care of something completely, utterly dependant on _him_ for their care? Being suddenly shot down when Raph had been excited and eager initially meant that something was eating at him and demanding reasons was the fastest way to shut the sensitive turtle down.

"Because I might not be around for you or them."

"What? Why?" Leonardo sat up, worry and concern clear on his face. "Are you sick?"

"No." It took a while for Raph to open up and answer. "If Donnie didn't have my blood, he wouldn't have been able to make that inhibitor."

Leo quickly put two and two together. He frowned. "Raph, that doesn't mean--"

"Yes, it does. He showed me the pictures!" Raphael gestured wildly. "The things that matched up on the panels and shit."

He cupped Raph's face with his hands, kissing him deeply. "So? You're my Alpha and my mate. I want to give you babies." The pain in Raphael's face made Leo's heart twist. "Donnie can fix this."

"Like he can fix the 'Omega Problem,' right?" The alpha's tone was bitter and it made Leo still. "Yeah. How long did he try to change that? I don't want to be restrained by some drug for the rest of my life. And at best, it's... what he had to make."

" _Stop_." This one time, Leo silently vowed. Because Raph needed to hear him and Raph needed to listen. "The fact that you _care_ , that you worry and that you're so aware of our well being is enough for me. That Apex...he was a _monster_. You are the farthest thing from that. He has nothing in his life to ground him."

The Alpha before him looked broken with dull, sad eyes. "And ten years down the road?"

"We will face that challenge together." Leo didn't know how else to convince Raph of this. He nuzzled in close, clinging to his mate's shell. "As a team and as a family. I have faith that with our help, you'll be fine, Raphael."

For a moment Raph felt like he was six and almost gave into that desire to make Leo promise that everything would be okay. But he was no longer a child and he knew those promises were the worst ones to make. With a sigh, Raphael dropped his head to Leo's scarred shoulder, curling his arms around his lover and holding him tightly.

***********************************  
(Approximately March of the following year...)

"Even if you can't manage to eat, _drink_. I have the electrolyte packets that you add in and shake before drinking." Donatello looked up from his clip board as case upon case of water was stacked up in the bedrooms. "We can go without food, but with all the fluids we'll be losing, we can't go without water."

"Yeah, yeah, genius. We got it. Drink more, eat less." Raph huffed as he placed the seventh case on top. "Do we really need all this? It looks excessive."

"Yes." Donatello placed two cases of the packets on top. "If the heat cycle lasts a full two weeks, then this is what we'll need."

"And then how long before you check, D?" Mikey, in all of his boundless energy was paying attention as he demolished another protein bar. They all had been ravenous the past few days and by now they knew why. The season was upon them and their bodies were demanding more calories just as they did before winter. Raph never minded since it was an excuse to build up more muscle. Mikey tended to have less muscle and a little more of a pudge. Don went with the flow because he knew his body would level out and Leo detested the additional weight, preferring less mass so he could remain quick. This also was another reason why Donnie wasn't worried about them not eating in the two week window; all their extra bulk would be burned off through marathon sex.

"Two weeks."

"I have a twenty that says he won't make it past one," Raph whispered loudly to Leo, who grinned and nodded, 'pinky promising' the bet.

The declaration colored Donnie's face as he silently fumed. "I've also set the T-phones to send out an automatic message to the rest of our family that while we're indisposed, for their safety and well being they shouldn't attempt to visit." His eyes flickered over to Raph. "With a double emphasis for your friend, Casey."

"Hey, I thought he was all our friend!"

"With the way he's been acting? He's all yours."

Mikey agreed with his mate, nodding while crumbs tumbled from his lips. "D totally has a point. You'd think he'd want this gene with the way he was all up in our tails about this."

"He said that A/O parents were the best ones to have. Given his folks..." Raph half shrugged and let it drop. Casey told him the details of that wreck and only glossed it over with his brothers. He wasn't about to betray that trust. "Anyway, you covered all our bases again, Don. Thanks." 

"Thanks isn't needed, Raph." But he appreciated it. He felt Leo's hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Guess we're ready now, right? No turning back?"

Leo nodded slightly. "I have no reason to turn back."

 

It started mid-afternoon the first week of April. That tantlizing scent was coming from one of the Omegas since training and it was making Mikey hyper and Raph aggressive. Leo knew it wasn't from him this time and decided to watch the show as Donnie tried to complete his tasks for the day with two Alphas tailing him. Well, it was more like Mikey tailing him and batting Raph away, complaining loudly that his older brother had better things to do. Raph kept lashing out, insisting he was fine and his baby brother shouldn't be bossing him around. When things got too loud Leo did his best to keep the peace as Donnie watched them dumbly, not really taking in the situation. Was that a similar look that Leo wore when he was close? He had to admit that Don did smell nice, but it simply didn't have the same draw on him. Watching how the Alphas reacted to Donatello was enlightening. Some things that the Alphas did made sense so much more now than before. And as always, he was planning out how to incorporate strengths and weaknesses into training.

The Omega finally reached a breaking point as he dropped the glass he was holding. The sound of it shattering turned everyone's heads but Donnie's eyes were locked on Mike's. "I need you in me." It was such a simple and bold statement. One would have thought that the brainy turtle was all but asexual with how conservative his actions were outside of the bedroom. " _Now,_ Mike." Instinct swiftly took over as Donnie all but dropped to the ground, whimpering softly. 

Something shifted in Mikey's blue eyes. It was almost as if they flashed with electricity as he leaped over the pit's seating to reach the submissive turtle. Both Leo and Raph looked on, stunned for a moment as they witnessed Mikey lean over Don with his own deep, rumbling sound in his chest.

"Oh no! In. Your. Room." Raph got up to go shoo them in the direction of the bedrooms and then found himself flat on his shell, looking up at his baby brother's snarling face. The hiss was barely there, but still a clear cut warning that Raph had overstepped some boundary.

" _Mine._ " The word leveled out into a growl. 

"I got it, Mike." Raph struggled for a moment with his urge to fight back, giving his brother his moment by keeping still. He caught motion out of the corner of his eye to see that Leo was ushering Donnie into his bedroom, coaxing Mike to follow. Once Mikey caught wind that his prize was being led away he rushed over to Leo, shoving him back roughly with a threatening growl before pushing Donnie into the room the rest of the way. Leo met the sound head on, refusing to rise to that bait and waited for Mikey to be distracted before he moved to close their door.

"Lube first, Don." Mikey grit out behind the closed door.

"I'm so hot, Mike," came the whine from the taller turtle. 

Blushing at being privvy to the conversation, he heard something crash in Donnie's room and then a curse. Always being prepared, Leo fished out his own bottle he kept on his person and risked opening the door a crack, just sticking his hand and bottle inside. "Mikey, here."

There was just the sound of rough breathing, then he felt the bottle taken from his hand. There was no thank you involved other than a pleased groan and a churr but Leonardo understood. He closed the door once again and headed out towards his mate, finding Raphael pacing in the pit. He gave the Alpha a broad smile as he headed directly to him, winding his arms around the other. "I love you."

"Not much longer," Raph rumbled, grazing his teeth lightly over the scarred flesh on Leo's neck, chuckling darkly at the Omega's shiver.

Leo leaned in closer, already knowing his tail was wagging. "Not much longer." He looked up to meet the bright green eyes he fell in love with and smiled. "You did so well, Raph. I'm proud of you."

The praise was not unexpected. Leo had taken to reinforcing desired behavior with rewards so that the Alpha knew he was going to be fine in the future. Raphael still blushed from the sentiment. "Do I get a cookie, now?" His hands reached over to grope Leo's ass, hoisting him closer and letting their plastrons scrape together.

Leo's response came as a gasp. "Yes--" The sounds of desperate coupling were felt and sensed more than heard from the other room. The scent of their brothers still lingered. "I want you before I turn into this sex zombie."

"That can be arranged." Hooking his hands under Leo's thighs he carried him that way to the door of their room, churring at the feeling of Leo's legs around him and tail flicking across his thighs.


	2. Perspectives  --alluded Mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded heat cycle begins! By the end of this, I expect everyone to be in their bunks!
> 
> Talk of Mpreg used as kink talk in this chapter

_This must be what Leo feels like._

Don grunted softly, backing up against Mikey and feeling the hot cock pierce him over and over again. He felt like he was burning from the inside out and Mikey was hot as well but he felt more like a soothing balm as Don's inner walls were stroked. More than anything he wanted to be knotted and sealed, put under the thrall of pleasure as life creating seed was pumped into him.

The sawing motion kept his insides trembling, clutching at Mike's dick each time he was fully sheathed. They had tried exchanging words earlier on, but now it was simply base need that directed them. Their communications were grunts and churrs, breathy cries and lustful barks as their need drove them. And a few heartbeats later Donnie was grinding back just as hard as Mikey was grinding forward, massaging the knot inside for his Alpha's release.

The stretch didn't even sting now and the tall turtle cried out as his body accepted it, feeling the fullness become more so before the heavy throb of seed deposit once more into his womb. They'd done this three times now with Mikey just pulling the knot away in order to mate again and Donnie felt _so_ full. Before the thought of having all that semen inside him wasn't even remotely appealing but now he rested on his knees and shoulders, hand that had been stroking his cock until it was empty now resting against the slight curve of his plastron. The warmth was amazing and more than once his mind turned to the thought of eggs filling him out like this. His Alpha's young protected and nurtured in his body.

"Again," Donatello huffed, already pulling back as soon as he couldn't feel the driving pulse in Mikey's cock. This was his task and his alone. He needed to take in every drop his Alpha had to offer. The sudden lost of the knot was a rush and Don's cock twitched sharply but it was forgotten as soon as he felt the drag back. He made the effort to impale himself again, pushing back and letting out a long churr as his nerves lit up again. He faintly realized that Mikey wasn't moving and that he was doing all the work this time. The smaller turtle's hand was around Don's tail, stroking up each time his ass met trembling thighs. A glance back saw Mikey's eyes lit up with a blue fire, mouth open to suck in extra air as he leaned back just enough to watch his cock disappear into that all too willing hole. 

Donnie's scent drove him _wild._ He meant that in the most literal of terms. His body knew the job that was demanded of him and Mikey happily followed along, loving every moment that his cock was squeezed and pulled on. Every time Donnie pulled away he saw the heavy white smears of over flowing cum on his dick. He watched how Don's hole still clung to his cock as if it didn't want to be empty. Then the happy, joyful sounds from Donnie was he was filled again made his heart sing. The trickles of pleasure that snaked down the back of his neck were now thick washes and Mike could only hold onto Don's tail as the turtle forced his body onto that straining cock over and over again. Soon Don was barely moving and just pushing back to take that knot, mewling in frustration that it wasn't happening _now_. Michelangelo moved his hand, forcing his thumb in along his cock to pull Donnie open. The wail from the Omega was far from painful and the Alpha grinned viciously, rimming as much as he could to just put his knot in much like putting a foot into a snug sock. Then Donnie's muscles clamped down, drawing him in further and Mikey groaned, letting the Omega milk him dry again.

This time they tumbled to their sides, breathing unschooled as exhaustion took them. Michelangelo fell asleep with his cock still completely embedded in his Omega and their fingers twined together, resting over Donnie's belly.

**********************************

It struck Leonardo in the middle of the night. The gnawing heat swirling in his belly woke him and he whined softly, looking over to his sleeping mate. He knew that in no time, Raph would be awakened by his scent so he dug around in between the mattresses for the lube. A stuttered groan came from the turtle as he prepped himself, knees planted on the bed and fingers reaching deep to hit his prostate.

The Alpha's eyes snapped open as he froze, then took in a deep breath. He listened to the sounds of wet fingers being sucked and squelched and released his breath in a churr while his eyes drifted over to his mate. Leo was watching him, lids half closed with a plea stuck in his throat. He'd been waiting for the call of that delicious scent for some time now, even more so when he caught it on Donnie the day before. Now it was on _his_ mate and Raph rose out of bed, standing to the side as he watched Leo present.

It was a little awkward to shift around on the bed with fingers in his ass but he did it, lifting his rear and tail high while his face was nearly buried in the covers of the bed. He made certain that his hole was facing Raph, shivering as he felt the critical examination of eyes fall on him. He gasped his mate's name, struggling to pull his fingers out of his hole-they still didn't slate his hunger-so that Raphael could see the pulse in the open ring of muscle before it eased back closed. Leo cried out when Raph took him by the tail, dragging him over to the edge of the bed and moving Leo around into a proper position. The Omega fell limp, whimpering and trembling as he was moved, not caring about the harsher tug on his tail and only the fact that his Alpha was breathing heavily over him, rumbling a deep churr that vibrated his very bones. They both groaned in satisfaction as Raph fed his cock into Leo's waiting hole, not even bothering to pause for Leo to adjust before he pulled back and drove in again, pressing in as deeply as he could.

There were only a dozen strokes before Raph was forcing his knot inside, eyes turning intense as he heard his mate squeal. He huffed out a cry himself when Leo's body eventually took it, drawing him in deeper before allowing the seed to flow. Breathing roughly, his weight was over Leo's shell, hands almost limp at his sides. No sooner had the pulse in his cock finished that Raph was tugging out again, tipping Leo over another orgasm before he started thrusting, determined to fill his mate up to the brim. No words were exchanged-not even Leo could manage to think of how to speak this time. It was all raw need and the deep desire to satisfy the instinct to impale, bury, breed. The strangled sounds from Leo could easily have been mistaken for pain and distress but the turtle kept moving back against the thick, heavy cock, craving the jolts of pleasure and the final stretch of knot. Four times in amazing quick succession he bred to his Omega, finally pushing them both forward so they could rest a little more comfortably on the soaked bed. Raph's fingers still gripped Leo's hips to keep him pressed tightly against him so that his seed could remain safely inside. Leo fell back to sleep shortly after, relishing in the feel of his mate's weight bearing down on him, keeping him in place and safe from rivals.

In the early morning hours, Leo awoke with a rushing orgasm, making him twitch and gasp. The seal that they had made with Raph's knot finally broke and all the seed that had been embedded left him in a rush that left the turtle trembling. His eyes shifted to the clock and he reached out to make certain the alarm was off. There wasn't going to be any training this week. For now, the heat in his gut was a managable tolerance and he took the reprieve to start moving. He should get the bedclothes changed and water for him and his mate.

 _His_ mate.

The thought that they were now truly mates made his insides soften. Hell, even just watching Raph sleep in that haphazard, relaxed pose made him love the turtle even more. They wouldn't need the mark on Leo's neck to declare who he belonged to even though Leo wore it with pride and would continued to beg for marks from his Alpha. He reached over to brush his fingers over Raph's cheek, feeling the smooth, even breath before he finally moved to get water and bedclothes.

He didn't get far when a hand darted out and tugged him back in. Leo grinned, not even fighting as Raph pinned him, growling almost playfully as he made certain his Omega was with him. "Where you goin?"

"I'm going to get us water and some fresh bedd--" Leo couldn't finish the explanation because Raph's mouth was on his, turning his mind to mush. He felt that heat flare up and he pulled back to take a breath. "Water, Raph. We need to drink."

"I don't wanna drink." He nuzzled into Leo's neck, already reaching for Leo's slit.

"We _have_ to. Donnie said so." Leonardo grinned, gently nipping his Alpha's jaw so that he could be released to collect the necessary items. 

"Yeah, yeah. 'Donnie said so'." He grumbled a bit, sitting up as he watched where Leo went. As long as he didn't leave the bedroom, Raph was okay with this. His eyes zeroed in on Leo's tail and how it flipped and flickered in Raph's direction, beckoning him to join in. When Leo returned, he took a bottle of water and added the packet, pressing it back into Leo's hands. "Drink."

"You first."

"I'll drink my own. You drink first so I can watch you stroke yourself while I drink mine." A sly grin grew on Raph's face as Leo chugged his bottle of water down. He took the time to drink his own as Leonardo spread his legs for him to fondle both his tail and slit, moaning softly as he coaxed his cock out. Raph's eyes lit up as his Omega panted, catching how his Alpha was looking at him and opened his legs more, tail flicking to tease.

"Wanna cum, Raph," Leo groaned. "This feels _so_ good." Every muscle was taut, quivering as the speed of his hand over his cock increased and created those wet, schlick sounds that was music to their ears. "Please, can I?"

Raph watched, head dizzy from the scent that Leo was putting out, eyes narrowed on the speed of Leo's hand and how his back tried to arch with the shell. At the last possible moment, just before he knew Leo was at that point of no return, he gave his answer. "No."

"Oh, _fuck_." He had to obey and it was a difficult enough struggle that Leo couldn't help but curse, writhing slightly as he pinched his dick to keep the climax at bay. Leo's legs lifted slightly, trying to curl into the most submissive position he could find on his shell as the inferno blazed to life in his belly. Panting roughly, he grinned as he saw that hunter's look on Raph's face and the turtle crawl over to cover him. He welcomed Raph's cock with a loud churr, unable to stop his orgasm as muscled rippled to help draw the Alpha inside. Heavily muscled arms hooked Leo's knees and pulled him open even more as he drove into the willing body, breath churning loudly as he pushed in as deeply as he could.

"Makin' babies," Raph grunted, mind catching up with his body on their task. "Put so many eggs into ya."

Leo treasured this lucid moment. They didn't have anything the first time around. Breathing hard and feeling another orgasm steadily worked on, he hooked his arm around the back of Raph's neck. "Fill me up," he panted, enjoying the way Raph's eyes lit up with this talk. "I want to be so round with your eggs. Need your cum so I can push all these eggs out for you. All of your big, strong, babies--" His orgasm caught him and Raph growled, pushing in roughly to knot his Omega as control was lost and pleasure took over. The flood of heat was soothing and energizing, both knowing that the deeper Raph implanted his fluid, the better than chances were for a future generation. Nature made absolutely certain this was their only goal.

 

 

The first thing that Raphael noticed was the smell. Not the smell of an Omega in heat, but the smell of unwashed, stale sex. He almost didn't want to open an eye but he did, noting what they were laying on and how peaceful Leo looked. Thoughts of the room smelling worse than a porno hotel scene, his eyes softened as he watched Leo breathe evenly, his face smoothed out from any worry he had. He had finally taken care of his Omega the way he should and the feeling warmed his heart. His hand reached out to drift his fingers over Leo's head and dark blue eyes snapped open to stare at Raph's gentle smile.

"How ya feelin', Fearless."

Leo hummed softly, leaning in to nuzzle his mate's beak. "I feel good. Sore, though. I think it's over, I don't feel that heat in my stomach any more." Instead there was a loud, insistant growl that came from it.

 _This must be what Donnie feels like,_ Raph thought to himself as he took the moment to cuddle the turtle, ignoring the almost over powering stench of stale bodies. "How about I go make us something while you torch this place?"

"I thought you liked our scents mixed together." Leo's mouth turned into a pert frown as he turned his eyes up to his mate.

"Uh...well, I do! It's just..." Flustered, he tried to think of a good explanation that he _loved_ their combined scent, just not after a week of no washing.

It was Leonardo's laughter that brought more confusion to the turtle and he arched a brow. "I'm kidding, Raph. _Our_ room will be fine after a bit of scrubbing. Then you can get all huffy and uppity that it doesn't smell like us, any more." A familiar glimmer in the leader's eye made Raph smirk. To hell what Donnie said that after a heat cycle, sex wasn't going to seem appealing. "We'll set it right after food?"

"Bingo." Raph moved in for a kiss, delighting in the feel that Leo shifted so that he could feel his Alpha's weight on top. If they kept this up, nothing was going to be accomplished. "Love you, Hamato Leonardo."

He didn't say it often, preferring actions over words and that was how Raph always was. Hearing him made it all the more precious and Leo grinned, snuggling into Raph's neck. " _Aishiteru,_ Hamato Raphael."


	3. Expectations--Confirmed Mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Raph owes Leo twenty, nothing can hold back the turtles' happiness and hope for the future.
> 
> Mpreg in this chapter as well as fingering, 69 and hot tcest.

Leonardo grinned. "You waited an extra day on purpose, didn't you?" He followed his brother into the lab.

"No, I did not wait an extra day on purpose." Donatello admonished his elder brother, giving him a disapproving glare. "I did it now because the guys are patrolling and I'm not going to have to answer twenty questions from Mikey."

His grin was wider. "You wanted to disprove Raph's bet."

"His bet has nothing to do with this. Go sit." Donnie couldn't keep his facade for long and smiled slightly before Leo sat in the chair, resting his forearm on the arm rest. 

"I'm sure." The older turtle watched as his blood was drawn and listened to how Donnie prepared it for testing. They switched places and Leonardo followed his brother's directions, taking a deep breath to steady his hands before plunging the needle. Blue eyes look up sharply when he noticed the sharp inhale from Donatello. "Sorry."

"Quickly, Leo." 

"Right. Sorry." 

Donnie looked amused as Leo fumbled a bit to put the blood in the vial for it to spin down. "You're a swordsman, Leo. Yet with that tiny needle--"

"And when am I pointing my swords at my own brothers, Don?"

"Every day during sparring practice, Master Leonardo." Donnie smirked as Leo narrowed his eyes. 

"How does this thing work again?"

"You need to use the gel."

"The freezing stuff."

"That's the stuff!"

"You're warming it up for me, right?"

Donnie sucked in another breath. "About as warm as you made it for me." Brown eyes were locked on the greyscale screen as Leo watched his brother's face. He didn't know what Donnie was looking for so it was easier to receive direction when he was watching him and not the video screen. "Kick up the frequency."

"Okay. How?"

"Turn that dial all the way to the left."

There was another minute of tense silence and then Leo saw his brother stiffen. "There! Stop!" He froze. Donnie peered at the screen without trying to jostle the wand's position and then he broke into a smile. "There they are."

Leonardo turned to look at the screen. "They? How many, Don? Where?"

Donatello pointed at the white blips. "There. Twins, Leo. I won't be able to measure anything about shell strength until they're bigger, though but..." A rare smile broadened on the turtle's face. It was one of those genuine ones and not the tight grimaces he made while he was trying to be tolerant of annoying brothers. 

"That's amazing. Congratulations." He didn't let on that he was eager to see if he had good news to tell Raph when he came home and simply celebrated in his brother's moment. Then it was Leo's turn and now informed, he went to their room to wait for his mate to return home. Leonardo couldn't concentrate, couldn't keep still and a grin broke out on his face as he actually _squealed_ in happiness, laughing into the replaced mattress. The previous one didn't survive the heat cycle.

Raph and Mikey returned home. The day hadn't been too hectic but it wasn't completely boring, either. Now that they had bonded to their mates, catching the scent of an Omega in heat was more of a curiosity and not a frenzied need to seek out. Twice it had happened and Raphael was deeply pleased of the new control he had. It gave him hope for the future. Of course his brothers were confident that Raph wasn't going to turn out like that Dozer-Apex but he had the same capacity to worry himself to death just like any of them. With a grin, he went into the bedroom he shared with Leo, smirking a bit when he saw his mate lounging on the bed with one of his comics and the sea turtle plushie he found not too long ago. When Raphael gifted the toy, Leo had been oddly quiet and extra loving when their bodies fitted together.

"Hey." Raph smiled at Leo and set his sai on their holder on the wall, already working on removing the rest of his gear.

Leo was practically vibrating with excitement that had Raph wondering what put him in such a mood. The turtle rose from the bed to stand before his Alpha, hugging the plushie like a shield. The Omegas had agreed to wait in their rooms to tell the alphas the news on the off chance they wanted to celebrate with more than just cheers. Raph looked at Leo, moving to brush his hands along Leo's muscled arms. 

"Donnie checked us out."

Raphael grinned. "I get twenty--"

"It's eight days. You owe me." Leonardo laughed lightly when he saw the Alpha's frown. It was just the breaker he needed to settle his nerves. "So I have two pieces of news." At the last moment he set the toy down and reached out to take hold of Raph's arms. "The first part is that Donnie took our blood and said that we're out of danger."

The sharpness in Raph's eyes receded at the information. He was relieved that the chemical build up was gone and he crushed Leo to his chest, holding him tightly. "Good. You and Don are okay, now."

"Yes. And there's something else." Leonardo pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for Raph to join him. For a minute Raphael stood there, looking as if Leo had set a trap and then very carefully sat down, his eyes never leaving Leo. He felt the anticipation build as Leo took one of his hands and then a deep breath before looking up at Raph. "We're...going to be parents."

Parents. Leo didn't say that he was still at risk, that there were going to be two heads sprouting out of his shell, or something equally horrifying. But he said _parents_. "That means..." Did he dare hope? "We're... you and me." Then Raph looked down at Leo's plastron as if he could see for himself. "You're pregnant."

"Gravid, as Donnie liked to correct."

"You're not jokin."

"No. Not like this." Leo waited quietly for his Alpha to process the information, slowly running his thumb across his mate's skin. "This, I will never joke about. He found two eggs." It was a glorious start to the huge family they both longed for. 

"Just two?" Raph had to tease then as his hand curled around one of Leo's, gripping firmly.

"Just two." To watch the joy and excitement blossom on this burly, surly, attitude wielding turtle was such an absolute treat. No one else saw this softer side of him. No one else could witness the depth of his emotion and the range going much farther than anger and contempt. This elated happiness was something Leo kept to himself because it was that special.

And then Raph laughed, pushing forward to pin Leo on the bed and claiming him in a deep, hungry kiss. "Guess I still owe you eighteen, then." 

Immediately Leo was pressing up against him, fighting to free his legs so that they could wrap around his mate's body. "Yes. I want all of your young, Raph. I'll keep them all safe and raise them for you." 

 

Donnie had settled to tinkering with the latest game controller that Mikey broke along with a notebook to jot down notes as his brain processed the next stages in their life. The controller allowed him to slow his mind so that he could actually remember the things he needed to do for the up and coming generation. 

Mikey burst through the door with the energy of a rolling tornado, all grins and bouncing energy. "D! You'll never guess what we did!" It was ritual by now for Mike to report every single insane detail to Donnie and Don had the patience of a saint to listen through all of that. But tonight his own thoughts were tangled in the thoughts of babies and child rearing and Mikey noticed. "You okay, bro?"

"Hmmm? I'm fine, Mike. More than fine, actually. I have something to tell you." Donnie set the controller down and took a deep breath, looking up at his mate. "It worked." A small smile graced his face as he let the information sink in.

Mikey's brow furrowed in deep concentration as he tilted his head. "The controller?"

"No."

"The funny spinny thing you're trying to put on the Party Wagon?"

Donnie's brows furrowed. "No, Mikey."

"Oh! What about---"

"It has nothing to do about my other projects!" There were times that Mikey's carefree and absent minded nature got the better of the genius. He'd been hoping that the results of the mating cycle would have been important to the turtle as much as it had been to himself.

"You're talking about your chemical bomb thing." Mikey grinned, sitting down beside his made. "We don't have to worry about it any more, do we." There was no question about it in his voice. It was as if he already knew.

"Yes." The response surprised the genius and he blinked a bit. "You seem as if this isn't a surprise."

"It isn't. Because I knew you would figure it out, D." The smaller turtle leaned in closer, his grin leveling out into a smile. "So...are we gonna be dads, too?"

That was the other piece of information Donnie was going to reveal and he looked away, grinning and nodding at the same time. "Yes, Michelangelo."

The whoop of joy that came from the young Alpha was not unexpected and then he toppled over Donnie with an 'oof!' Laughing and winding his arms around his mate. Mikey smothered him with kisses and then released another breath. "How many?"

"Twins."

"YES!" More than one meant that sperm guys were fertile, right? Michelangelo was over the moon as it was and couldn't help the snuggling and hugging and mouthing that shifted into hungry kisses. His hands traveled over Don's plastron and then turned to hit the soft spots in the bridges. The rewards were the soft sighs and wiggles to move Mikey's hands faster or to more desirable areas. The Alpha grinned, pulling back just enough to witness Donnie's eyes flutter closed as his mouth went slack. "So pretty, Don," he dragged his lips across his mate's throat just so he could feel the vibration of Don's churr.

"Mikey." Whether the spoken name was in admonishment for giving Don a feminine description or it was a plea for more could only be determined by the one who uttered it. Michelangelo decided to take it as a plea for more. As hand moved to grip steely muscle Donatello leaned back more with breathy cries, clinging to Mike where he could. He was vaguely aware of Mike moving more and the positioning became apparent when he felt his mate's inner thigh by his cheek. Don couldn't help but nip lightly at the sensitive skin, causing the turtle to squeak and jump. "Don't make promises you can't keep, dude!"

Donnie laughed, soothing the nip with his hand and curling his fingers around his lover's thighs to bring him into better positioning. Warm brown eyes looked through the tunnel of their plastrons to view Mikey's upside down smirk. "I will keep _every_ promise you allow me to make, Michelangelo." And in meeting that personal challenge he strained his neck up to offer one lick against Mike's slit, enjoying the way the turtle above him shuddered.

"Do me," the Alpha muttered, tossing back the tube after he slicked up his own hand with the slippery substance. 

"With pleasure," Donnie breathed, nipping with his lips the tip of Mike's tail as he worked to slick up his fingers. His own legs fell open more as he felt Mike's wet tongue on the softening cartilage, lapping and teasing and flicking to coax his cock out. A wet finger was lazily toying with Don's hole, pressing against the muscle and then drawing back in a gentle massage that had the turtle trying to impale himself on the digit. Donatello tried to concentrate and mirror what Mikey was doing to him, letting his finger circle around the Alpha's hole while his mouth practically suckled onto the growing bulge. He didn't penetrate until Michelangelo did and they both groaned as the felt the persistent invasion. Little by little Mikey teased with is finger, pushing in deeper by small increments until Donnie was panting roughly. Donnie provided the same tease and Mikey was completely revved up and enthused by it, the act almost 'forbidden' it seemed, by other Alphas. 

Donatello was convinced that Raph would never in a million years let Leo finger his ass.

He paused when he heard the sharp inhale and Mike's body grow taught. Donnie froze his own body as he waited for some signal, lips still on the newly exposed organ that lay heavy on his neck. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Mikey finally answered, the tension still there. "You're _really_ close." His breath shuddered as he dropped his head to peer at Donnie.

"I am?" Donnie mused, not really pushing in much, but stroking and curling his finger, noting how Mikey's tail spasmed and twitched. "Does is feel good, Mike?"

The answer was part growl, part groan as he tried to lean back and make Donnie hit that spot directly. "Feels damn good, D. _So_ good."

"Want me make you feel super good?" Donnie asked lightly before he ran his tongue along Mike's length, keeping the pressure just next to his prostate while Mikey's finger twitched inside him, almost reaching his own sweet spot. He could feel the heavy pool of want in his belly, barely stirred by the digit inside him. "Will you let me make you feel super good?" he played, enjoying all the tremors and desperate sounds his mate made. "Make you so hard that when you knot me, you'll see stars?" At that point he finally pressed into that slight swelling, grinning as Mikey suddenly pushed back and called out.

"Shit! Yes, Don! Right there!" It was so good that Mikey almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing. In the next breath his sealed his mouth over Donnie's bulge, whimpering when he felt that finger hit the spot again. His cock responded quickly, growing harder than it had ever been and pulsing in time with every connection Don made inside him. In no time he was thrusting just as wildly as Donnie was, sucking on the cock that had presented itself beside his wide, moaning mouth.

The flurry of movement was impressive for the Alpha as he moved to switch places, his cock straining to bury itself deeply into his Omega. Donatello cried out and arched back as much as his shell would allow while he was claimed, the thick cock rubbing sensitive places that made sparks fly along his nerves. He moved his hand to start stroking but found Mikey's already there as he pistoned quickly, ready to seek his end after Don had worked him up past the point of no return.

"Yes- Yes, Mike, Yes!" Don called out in joyful abandon, lifting his legs to open himself up more as the sweet pounding hit his prostate and sent him over the edge. 

"Tighter, D. Make it tighter." He ground out the words, getting the point where he was barely moving and just sawing into his mate. "Oh, _yes_. I wanna feel you come again." One hand soothed over a tense thigh while the other pulled wet, sloppy sounds as it fisted over Donnie's cock, gaining speed when he felt another climax sitting on the edge. "Nnngh, suck me in, D." Just as the Omega's orgasm started, Mikey pushed his knot against the spasming muscle, churring loud as it felt like lips take him in for the final swallow. When he felt the knot lodge and hold tight, Mikey's grip on Donnie's cock shifted and smoothed out to enhance the string of orgasms for his mate.

They lay together panting in the afterglow, waiting for their breathing and heart beats to level out. Michelangelo still held Donnie, cradling his cock and petting it gently to keep some of the blissful sensations active. Donnie shivered, moaning with a smile. "I love it when you do that."

"I know, that's why I do it." Mike smiled, nosing up against Don's snout. "We're not gonna hurt the babies by doing this, are we?"

"Not at all. They're in their own little protective home on top of their own shells. As long as I fuel my body for them and get the appropriate exercise, we can do this as much as we want without worrying." Don smirked a bit. "Which might be more than what we've done in the past, just to forewarn you. The huge influx of hormones to maintain a favorable environment for developing eggs tends to increase libido expotentially."

"Huh?"

Donnie laughed, winding his arms around his mate. "It means that I'm probably going to want sex. A lot of it. Many times."

"I can do that!" Mikey perked up. "If having sex keeps you rested, I'm all for it!"

"How could I ever think that you wouldn't like the side effects," Don muttered fondly, running his hand over his mate's head, kissing it afterwards. "Though if something does come up, I'll let you know. We'll just have to change our tactics if that happens. I doubt it will, though."

"You always think of everything. You're so awesome, Donnie."

As Mikey drifted off to sleep, Donnie held onto wakefulness for few more minutes, waiting for his Alpha to fall into rest. "You're aswesome-er."


	4. Transgressions  -mPreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's fairy-tale about Alphas and Omegas come to an abrupt halt.
> 
> Elements of Non-con in this chapter as well as solid mPreg.

Donatello explained that the internal gestation for eggs should last about two months. After that it would be another three in an incubator. Of course he said all of this with several strategically placed disclaimers that this was only theory and he really wasn't certain what would happen. Maybe they would have a human-like pregnancy. Maybe not. The thing was that this was all very new to all of them and they were all test subjects in this experiment called Life.

No one told Leo that Raph would be put off sex because of it.

Oh, the turtle was still loving and doting and they did plenty of other things (more like Leo pleaded for other things) but when it came down to the nitty gritty, Raph refused to knot him. He just... plain up and refused.

Was it because he was unattractive? The bump was apparent on his plastron and every day he thanked mutagen to give them all slightly softer shells. How in the world normal turtles carried 50 plus eggs in their bodies before laying without any stretch was beyond him. No, that couldn't be it. Raph was extra loving and Leo swore the turtle was having a secret affair with his 'egg bump' while Leo was sleeping. The thing was with the additional hormones Leo was beyond insatiable. Every time there was a spare moment Leo wanted his Alpha and the lack of knotting was getting frustrating. For one, he couldn't truly satisfy his mate without a proper knotting-especially since there was no reason why they couldn't. And for two, he missed the rippling pleasure his mate could give him from that one act.

Leo straddled Raph's legs, peering into those green eyes that glimmered at him. "When are you going to knot me, Raph? It's been so long." There was a distinctive whine in his voice as his fingers dragged down Raph's plastron. "What's wrong with a good, hard fuck?" He knew that if anything, a well placed curse from Leo's mouth would get him going. That and the way his tail dragged across the skin on Raph's thigh. "I don't want to forget how good your knot is deep inside me." Leo was rubbing himself against Raph, his blue eyes glittering hard as he cajoled.

What was wrong with a good, hard fuck? Absolutely _nothing_. Raph followed his Omega's call, snapping up his mate's lips with a growl. Ninja reflexes kicked in and he twisted them around so that Leo was beneath him. Hell, that was something. Leo's legs were already up, tail dancing over his slit and mouth insistent on his. He smelled so _good_. So good that he couldn't get that scent out of his nose and Raph had caught himself jerking off in the bathroom a few times. All he wanted to do was feel the muscle and warmth around him and hear those whimpers of intense pleasure as he pounded into Leo. His teeth found his favorite mark and he bit down, letting his hands trail over all of his favorite places. Leo's grunted 'Yes,' was enough to make him keep going. Why was he being so stubborn about not doing this?

Oh. Right. _Eggs_.

Raph was not a gentle turtle to begin with. And couple that with his infernal double whammy of turtle luck, the last thing he _ever_ wanted to do was harm his Leo and family. Despite Donnie's numerous huffs that Leo and the eggs would be fine, just knot the keyed up turtle, already, Raph still had his reservations. And those reservations had his cock deflating in his shell as he leaned back, pulling away while his hand rested on the bump. "I don't want to hurt the babies," he said softly, fingers still rubbing a soft circle on Leo.

Leo had been _so_ ready for this moment. His cock was already out, seeking the warmth of Raph's hand as the turtle mewed his mate's name. He was already on the edge with his shell pressed into the mattress and legs splayed on either side of his Alpha's shell that he swore he was going to come before Raph even had the chance to tug on his cock. Th heat of those large, nimble hands that could twirl a sai or circle a muscular hole made Leo hiss with approval, arching up into his lover's touch...

And just like that it was gone. Raph sat back on his heels as his eyes locked onto Leo's rounded abdomen. For once, Leo growled. He was _tired_ of being denied. Raphael had never denied him sex--at least not after they had worked out the beginnings of their relationship. Now that his libido was off the charts, Leo was convinced that it was possible for a mutant turtle to get 'blue balls.' "Oh, for the love of--- The babies are _fine_ , Raphael. Donnie said that the shells are strong and durable while they're inside me. They can take it." Leo's eyes glittered hard as he watched Raphael's face. Was the Alpha even listening? Maybe a little bit of challenge would help motivate the turtle. "I bet Mikey's knotted Donnie up at least ten times, now." Their brothers were not as active as they were, but Leo was certain that the thought that Mikey was getting more than Raph would have made the turtle prep him right then and there. 

The rational, logical part of him told him that what Leo said was true. Yes, Raphael did have a rational, logical part of him. The problem was that it was so small that it's voice was barely heard. Then the bigger, louder internal voice reared its head. Was his Omega being belligerent? "We can't be wrong in this, Leo," Raph continued, the spark of irritation brightening his eyes. "These are the lives of our _children_." Yes, he hated denying his mate, but for the good for the future, he could endure. Why didn't Leo see that?

"Do you really think that Alphas and Omegas would still be here if some rough sex hurt the unborn?" Leo cocked his head to the side, knowing full well he should be standing down by now and yet he couldn't find the means to do so. He wanted sex. He wanted his Alpha. He wanted that release and the warmth and contentment that followed and right now his Alpha was keeping that from him. "If we went by your logic I shouldn't even be walking around because the eggs are so fragile." It was a snotty remark and Leo knew it. Alarms flared up in his head as soon as they passed his lips but pride kept him there, head held high and blue eyes dark like a rolling ocean storm. He saw the glower in Raph's face and he tried to soothe him, but the way his tone was now became condenscending. "I know you're trying to protect them. It's sweet. But they're in shells. They're perfectly fine."

Raph's response was a low growl as a muscle twitched in his bicep. He didn't like the way Leo talked back to him. They weren't out on the field, they were in the bedroom- _his_ domain. He wanted to agree with Leo but his Alpha told him not to. This little Omega was unreasonable and needed to be taught a lesson. He'd been allowed his way for too long and now he was beginning to think he could take over every aspect of their relationship! "If Donnie says you have to be off your feet for the sake of those eggs, you're off your feet, got it?" His voice lifted, eyes sparking as he got closer to Leo's face. "We're not debating this!" Raph was itching for a fight. He was tired of having his Omega stand up to him in his domain.

The growl in Raph's voice was far from loving. And the poke to Leo's chest was a clear warning as this new thing curled up from his belly. Leo had never been afraid of Raph, not in his most berzerker moments of temper. What was rolling off his mate now wasn't playing and for the first time, he was afraid of his mate. For the first time, he ignored the warnings in his gut and lifted his chin higher. Raph was challenging _him_ about the well being of their children! Leo could keep them safe and healthy, it was what he was made to do! "If I have to be off my feet, I will be." That need, these hormones...they kept him in the bathroom every morning, moaning Raph's name as he milked his come out. This was what prevented him from standing down and cowering. "Donnie says I'm not made of glass, and neither are these eggs. It's because of his suppliments and his care that we're doing so well. Whatever you put into me I can take just fine."

That quiet voice of logic was stamped down by his Apex. Raph heard a challenge, he heard an insult and he heard his Omega just say that another _Omega_ was taking better care of his mate than he was! It wasn't even another Alpha! He carried no thought in his head other than this Omega in front of him needed to be punished. If he wanted to be taken care of, it was his _Alpha's_ job to do so and right now this little Omega needed a reprimand. If Leo wanted whatever put into him, so be it. Raphael snarled with is rage, surging forward and bending Leo almost in half as he forced the turtle into the most humiliating, vulnerable position they could be in when facing each other. There was satisfaction in the panicked, painful cry from his mate as he bit down _hard_ on that mark, a warm pleasure soaking through him when he tasted blood right away. Another yell came from Leo as Raph yanked on Leo's tail, pulling back roughly as his thumb pushed hard against the tight entrance, ready to push through and teach his Omega who he should be going to for his 'care.'

This was _real._ This was the thing that Raph had been so afraid of and that _Leo_ and the others never really understood. Leo knew he could get out of this hold-but at what cost? The cost of his mate, his children? He would seriously hurt Raph trying to escape and who knew then about the safety of the eggs. "R-raph, _please!_ " It was a fight to relax while he was crunched, the positioning painful on his tail and hips. He dropped his volume and forced himself to relax his hands, becoming pliant even though that thumb was causing pain. "Please...stop." He could only hope that his mate would hear him. After that, Leo had no idea what would happen. He just had to get through this part.

Ever since Donnie said something about them picking up a shred of that infernal gene, Raph had always been afraid that he would end up doing something stupid. Those urges were so strong in him that it took Mikey physically holding him down at times to force the injections so that he wouldn't go on a rampage when he scented an Omega. He thought he had enough of a control over it by now. He _should_ have had enough of a control over it. 

Truthfully, he didn't.

He adored the cute and playful times of playing Dominant Turtle because it fed his Alpha side. And he _loved_ Leo with every fiber of his being. How many times had he felt the urge to keep going with those little games, to tweak them so that he could dominate Leo even more? This, however, was not out of love. This wasn't a game and he could smell the fear coming from Leo.

He always feared this day would come. Now he felt validated. 

While Leo was by no means defenseless, he was carrying their eggs and it felt that all of Raph's previous fears of hurting Leo or the babies or both were now justified. It took Raph some time to settle down, first pulling his thumb away and then releasing Leo's tail. He unfolded his mate and slipped from between his legs, finally shifting so that his shell was against the headboard and he could hold Leo up against him.

His breathing was fast and shallow, just on the edge of anxiety. The membranes had been lifted but Raph's eyes were still wide even though he wasn't focusing on anything. He slowly turned to look at the wound he made, the wound that he once knew Leo carried with pride. What of it now?

Raph tried to swallow but he coughed instead, the lump in his throat beyond moving. He sounded rough and guilty and it was hard for him to choke out the words, but he did it anyway. "I understand if you want nothing to do with me." Hell, right now _he_ didn't want anything to do with himself! The only thing keeping him from bolting out the bedroom door was that he had Leo practically in his lap, holding him down just by his own weight.

The only things keeping Leo from running off was the fear of what Raph would follow through with if he did try and run and the fact that Raph's arms were just as effective as heavy chains on the turtle. He was shaking, terrified of moving even though Raphael had been the first to ease back. The leader realized now just how naive he'd been in regards to the Variant and their relationship. While Leo loved to be dominated and to play the games that Raph seemed to pluck out of thin air, this had very suddenly and violently become not a game. He could still feel the blood oozing down his shoulder and arm but he made no move to even look at it. It wouldn't do anything to help the heaving roll of his stomach. Leonardo heard the heavy regret in Raph's voice and he cautiously looked back to his mate, feeling his own heart crumble. He couldn't keep the shake out of his voice as he stumbled over the slowly spoken words. "You're trying to keep me safe. I understand that. This is my fault that I pushed you."

The Alpha didn't answer as he kept Leo on him, his eyes staring out into space as he replayed the scene over and over in his head. He was really close to doing something he would regret for the rest of his life. And he wasn't even close to what they determined was an Apex's musth period. A thought went to the cabinet in Donnie's lab where the Apex inhibitor was stored. If he did it now, there would be no worries of him hurting Leo ever again. Part of him tried to actually talk himself into doing it now while the other part kept Leo in his arms and both of them on the bed. Words didn't past between them and neither did sleep. Eventually Leo's shaking came to a stop and he sat there rigidly, afraid to even take comfort in the fact that his Alpha was there, quiet and calm.

The alarm signalling the time to rise blurted out at them and finally they moved from their spell. Leo turned the clock off and finally turned to look at Raphael. His expression was unreadable as he turned away to go into the bathroom and look at his shoulder. Dried blood had settled into the creases of his fingers as well as make the swollen, bruised flesh look worse than it was. He silently pulled out the bandaging material that Donnie liked to keep there and slowly applied a bandage to his shoulder once he had it cleaned. Leo could feel the soreness in his tail as it very slowly moved. He had no idea how to lift the heavy weight off his heart.


	5. Irreproachable - mPreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start over. Never shall there be common ground.
> 
>  
> 
> (Damn these notes that keep showing up. I don't know how to kill it yet!)

"I told you, I smell blood." Donnie caught a wiff of it in the morning and the medic side of him was determined to find the source. There hadn't been patrol the night before and normally Leo was banned from the kitchen. Smelling the metallic scent this early in the morning was enough for Donnie to pursue it just because he wanted to ensure Leo's eggs were fine. Mikey followed his mate, still bleary eyed from being woken up. The scent led them to the bathroom.

Donnie knocked on the door. "Raph? Leo?" There was no answer. Brown eyes met bright blue and Don knocked a little louder. "Hey. You okay in there?" Still nothing. Donatello tried the knob, finding it locked. "If you don't answer me, I'm picking the lock."

"Go away, Donatello."

Don fully expected to hear Raph in there. For it to be Leo set off a few alarms in his head. For one, Leo could be having issues with the eggs even though all of his physicals came back normal and healthy. And the lack of emotion in his brother's voice worried him. Eyeing Michelangelo for a moment more, he pulled out his kit. "I can't go away, Leonardo. There's blood." Silence. Donnie's mouth drew into a thin line as he got to work on the lock, feeling Mike's hand squeeze his arm before he left. Donnie made quick work of the door and allowed it to swing open. His eyes hardened while his mouth dropped at the sight of his beloved brother and clan leader. " _What did he do?_ "

Leo sat on the toilet seat, hand holding a large pad onto the freshly seeping wound. Blood smears were still in the sink along with the now empty bottle of anticeptic. His eyes turned to Donnie but lacked the irritation he should have had. The turtle clearly hadn't slept and he wasn't even dressed. No gear, no mask, nothing. "You said you weren't going to pick the lock if I answered."

"I lied." He didn't care if Leo was upset with him or not. Something dire happened between Leo and Raph. And whatever that something was, Leo wasn't telling. No matter how Donatello phrased the questions, Leo stared at the wall across the room and said nothing. Frustrated, Donnie huffed. "At least let me take care of that."

Leo winced then, remembering what he said to Raph about how Donnie took care of him. It may have been taken out of context, but it was also said in the heat of the moment. And it wasn't untrue. "I got it, Donnie."

"Sure you do. You can't even wrap behind your shell, Leo." He watched the tension in Leo's face shift and Don decided not to push it. "Let me just wrap it. That's all I'll do. I promise. But I want to check on your eggs and make certain you get some rest." 

He had to wait for Leo to acquiecse the material before he could expertly wrap the shoulder. Internally he was burning with not only a dozen questions but rage that such a thing could happen! No, Donatello really shouldn't be that surprised. This was Raphael they were talking about. The Apex who was trying to handle his instincts and so far was failing. Donatello had no solution other than the most extreme for him and it pained the genius to know he was going to let his family down again. First Mikey with is attention issues, then all of them with the Omega's Problem and now this. In his eyes, Don was not batting well. "Come with me."

The pair walked to the lab with nothing getting in the way. In fact, the lair was silent, for now. It was a little unsettling but Donnie's focus was on Leo and Leo's focus was...anywhere else. He gently guided the lost turtle into his lab and onto the daybed instead of the medical cot. As per habit, Don glanced around his room and drifted over to close a cabinet door, his face blank as he did so. The rest of his examination was quick and cursory just to convince himself and Leo that the eggs were fine and undamaged in whatever tussle Leo still refused to tell him. Mild sedatives were out of the question so he chose a chamomile tea for Leo to drink, refusing the turtle off the bed when he said no to a meal. 

When Leonardo was sleeping, Donnie moved to place a blanket over his brother, his eyes full of worry. "Oh, Leo. What happened?" His questions were soft and directed more towards himself than his sleeping brother. His hand fell to rest on his own curved plastron and he walked back to his computer chair. Powering up his computer, he moved his bo so that it was within easy reach but not to the point where he would accidently knock it over. Without knowing what was happening, Donnie decided to be prepared for anything. That meant protecting his brother from his own mate, if need be.

 

*********

 

If there was any other perfect time, Raph knew that he shouldn't wait for it. Everyone had been distracted with Leo so Raph had gone into Donnie's lab to get the syringe. On Mikey's search for his brother, he noted the opened cabinet door and never bothered to close it as he reached for his phone, hoping that Raph had it on him. A small, triumphant hiss and fist pump into the air later and Mike was out into the sewers in search for his brother, hoping against hope that he hadn't already done something rash. Now he had to get there in time.

Raph was there in the tunnel just before the dojo basement, shell to the wall and hands between his knees with the capped needle swinging listlessly between his fingers. His eyes glared at the plastic and metal as if it were his worst enemy in the world and Mikey stood there for a moment, wondering what in the world he could say or do that would help his brother. "If you really wanted to do it, you would have done it by now." There. It was a start.

His elder brother never shifted his gaze, but Mike knew from the tension in the turtle's jaw that he was heard. "Don't give me a lecture."

"Never known you to give up like that, 'bro." He kept his distance and leaned against the wall, keeping his eyes on Raph's face as he folded his arms in front of him. "Like, on anything. _Ever_."

"You don't know anything about this, Mikey."

"Nope! But what I do know is that you have this supposed cure for your issue, and I'm still out here, dealing with mine." That made Raph's head turn and Michelangelo kept his victory cry in his head. "The A.D.H.O."

"A.D.H.D," Raph corrected. He wasn't snarky and the swinging of the syringe stopped. He was curious and that's what Mikey wanted. "And?"

"And there's no cure!" The youngest Hamato brother lifted his arms and then dropped them. "Sure, there's drugs and all these weird therapies that D said and seriously, Raph, some of these are a doozy! Roleplaying is awesome though. I can't believe they think dressing up as an elf would help in any of--"

"Get _on_ with it, nutball."

"There's no cure," Mikey started again after a breath. "But Donnie still loves me. He doesn't want me to change. He doesn't-doesn't want me doped up or made into a mindless zombie because I'll be easier to deal with. You know he once told me that it wasn't _me_ who had the problem, it was everyone else because they just don't know how to handle my extreme awesomeness." His voice was thick with emotion and his eyes were glassy, but they still held Raph's attention. "I feel like the luckiest turtle on earth to have him with me, Raph. He loves me for who I am, right now. Yeah, he gets annoyed when I break things or have to ask a lot of questions or I beg him to fix my stuff or I forget...a lot. But he doesn't want me different."

Raph wasn't watching Mikey any more. Instead he was staring at his fingers that still had a hold on the syringe. What the hell was he doing? This was the coward's way out, wasn't it? He wasn't a quitter.

"So. I'm not here to tell you to do something or not. It's your choice, dude. But you won't be the same. You won't be _our_ Raph. We'll still love you, though. But we love you _now_ , too. I don't think Leo wants you to change."

"But I hurt him."

The statement was raw and Mikey fought to keep his own emotions in check. "Looks like you both hurt each other." Mikey didn't know the whole story and he wasn't certain that he wanted to know. He could make some pretty good guesses and that's as far as he wanted to get detail wise. "It's not the first time."

"This was different." Raph still stared at the syringe, watching his fingers close around it and tense. "I _knew_ what was going to happen and I didn't pull away. He was pushing all my buttons and I let it get to me."

"You're only Alpha."

The ease of the statement startled him and he looked up, about to retort it and found Mikey grinning. "So what can we do to help you so it doesn't get to that point?" Raph's eyes tightened as his jaw set. Michelangelo understood the meaning and he shrugged. "Seems like the easy way out, dude. You really want to go down without a fight? Well, if you want to, go ahead." The grin faded. "I don't think you do, Raphael. You love this city too much. You love _him_ too much to let him down. It's why you kept your phone on, right? And you were waiting at Dad's place."

If Raph really, truly wanted to use the serum, he wouldn't have left so many openings for someone to find him. He was too good a ninja for that.

This time when Mike spoke, he was closer, crouching down but not touching. Not yet. "Don't give up, Raph. Please?"

"How do I fix this?" The syringe finally dropped from his hands as they went to cover his face. "How do I even start?"

"At the beginning," Mikey answered, letting his fingers grasp the syringe and tuck it away safely. "You apologize and start over again."

"I'm going to be doing that forever, aren't I?"

"I hear make up sex's the best kind of sex?" The young turtle grinned, noticing the creak in the basement door. "Let's go see Dad and then figure out what kind of apology flowers you're supposed to get."

 

Leo woke with a start, realizing he wasn't in his bed. "Raph?" The odd sounds of humming machines threw him for a moment and he groped around for his katana that he realized belatedly weren't there. 

"Easy, Leo. You were sleeping in my lab." Don didn't even look up from his computer as he kept clicking away. Pausing, he arched a brow up to look at his brother. "How are you feeling?"

It was a loaded question and Leo knew it. He drew his face blank while moving to sit up more in bed, feeling a slight shift in his belly as he did so. A hand drifted over to his midsection as he analyzed the moment and determined it wasn't alarming. It was still weird, though. "Okay. Where's Raph?"

No details as to what happened last night. Donnie stared at Leo, white bandage stark against green skin, his naked face still holding a mask that he couldn't figure out. "He went out to see Splin-father. Michelangelo's with him." He'd received the text an hour ago and like hell was he going to inform Leo that the serum had been taken. Mikey's text was just straight to the point and that he was grateful for, but the lack of other information was eating at him. "Are you hungry now, Leo? It's a little past lunch time."

"Have you eaten, yet? I can mak--"

"Oh, no! I don't want the toaster killed again. I'll make lunch." Donnie pulled away from his computer with relative ease, standing and kicking his bo towards him. Leo noticed the action and quirked a brow in question. "For balance, Leo. Unlike your weapon, mine can multitask?" It was a good cover to keep from saying what Donnie was really keeping it around for. He didn't linger as he moved to the kitchen to make them a meal, pointedly using his bo as a walking stick.

"If your balance is that off, you should work a little more in the dojo," Leo reprimanded without his usual leader bite. He moved off the bed slowly, frowning a bit at his own off center-ness and headed to his room briefly to at least collect his mask. His belt no longer fit, not even on the last hole and since there was no real training for the turtle, he had started to forgo the rest of his gear. It made him feel painfully underdressed when training his Alpha brothers. Coming into his room, he immediately fell into the memories of the night before. The things he said and how he said them made his gut squirm and he suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. He could still smell the fear in here and his face scrunched up, teeth gritting as he tried to get a hold of his guilt and regret. He pulled his mask from the night stand and tied it behind his head, mind going through the conversation over and over again. He should have stopped himself. He should have had better control. He should--

"Leo?" Donnie was in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched his brother in a daze. The interior of the room gave a little more insight that the intelligent turtle could settle on for the time being. They had a fight. A doozy of a fight and Leo didn't back down. Again he mentally thanked the universe for giving himself and Mikey brains that weren't hard and soft and criss-cross wired with the Variant. "Come on. Lunch. Then you can clean up."

Leonardo ate because he needed to keep himself healthy for the twins. Other than that, the decent meal tasted like cardboard and ash in his mouth. As the hours passed and the Alphas hadn't returned home, Leo went to cleaning their room, airing it out and dealing with the blood stains on the bedding. He tended to his shoulder and refused help. On more than one occasion he disappeared into the bathroom, cursing his libido and moaning Raph's name at the same time. Finally he moved to settle in for meditation by the tree. It took longer than usual to fall into that state considering how anxious and worried he was, but finally he allowed his worries to ease away and he could let his spirit try and heal itself on the Astral Plane.

That's where Raph found him. He peeked into the dojo and saw his mate on his mat, eyes closed, position not completely straight but breathing slow and controlled. He didn't want to disturb Leo's meditation but he at least wanted the turtle to know that he was there. Silently he step forward, taking in the sight of his mate, eyes drawn to the white swatch of gauze. Deciding to focus more on the rest of Leo, he drew his eyes over rich green skin, the dusky plastron, the muscles still defined from memory. The gear was missing but his mask was in place. What was missing? He set his flowers down and lit two candles for Leo, drifting back to leave the dojo.

"Raph." Leo's eyes were still closed. Did Raph think he could come close and Leo not sense him? The turtle was vibrant like fire, a beacon that he would always be drawn to. He could never be oblivious to his mate's presence.

"I didn't want to disturb, ya."

"Raph, I'm sorry." Leo drifted forward to bow his forehead to the mat-or at least almost reach there. "I pushed you. I shouldn't have. That was wrong." His nose detected a different scent. The subtle greenery and floral. Leo opened his eyes and saw the green ivy that was so close to his skin tone and the light, delicate flowers. They weren't jasmine but they were close. His eyes lifted up to look at his mate.

The turtle stood before Leo, bowed low, eyes to the floor. He too was deeply apologetic but he didn't trust himself to say so. "I knew what was happened and that I should stop. I couldn't. It was like...I was watchin' a train wreck and couldn't stop." Taking a breath, he straightened up, opening his eyes to look at his mate. "If it gets that far again, the same thing's gonna happen again." 

Raphael didn't sit with his mate. He remained standing, hand lightly fisted against his sides. Leo frowned, taking in the tension the turtle was vibrating and was at a loss as to how he could help. "We need to make certain it doesn't get that far, then."

"Easier said than done, Fearless."

"We'll figure it out together. Just like always."

Raphael nodded, but his eyes didn't quite meet Leo's. "I know." Green eyes flicked back to Leo for a moment before he bowed again. "Finish your meditatin'. Just wanted to let you know I was home."

"Are you okay, Raph?" He didn't like the distance between them. Leo wasn't certain if they should be closer right now, either. Despite the gnawing need in his belly, he wasn't going to ask Raph for anything.

The turtle's expression flickered inward as he considered his mate's question. "I don't know." He truly didn't. There was a game plan and Mikey was confident that it would all sort itself out but Raph still needed a little time to get on board with it. Thoughts and emotions were still all over the place and Raph bowed again, taking a step back to leave. This time Leo let him. 

Leo couldn't get back into meditation even though he tried for another hour. What he did do was leave a bit of the flowers on Raph's bench press, tied with a scrap of blue.

 

Mikey found his mate in the Fortress of Science as he liked to call it. The smaller turtle sighed, draping himself over Donnie's shoulders while the taller one worked on a program. One freckled cheek nuzzled the olive one and Donnie couldn't help but smile a bit. "How'd it go?"

"Rough, dude. But I think it'll be okay. They just need some time."

"He took the serum."

"He didn't use it."

"Do you have it?"

"Nah, I got rid of it." Donnie's typing stopped and he turned with wide eyes to look at his mate. Mikey smiled. "He doesn't need it but he thinks he does. Put a fake one up there."

"He doesn't know you--"

"Nope." Mikey emphasized the 'p' sound. "He doesn't need to know that, either."

"Michelangelo."

"Don't worry, D. It'll be fine. He just has A.A.D.D."

"What?"

"Alpha Attention Defe--"

Donnie shook his head. "That doesn't exist."

Mikey grinned. "It does now. Raph's got the Apex in him, right? He can't control himself in some things even if he wants to." Donnie's eyes widened as comprehension kicked in. "See? I got him, dude! I know!"

"You _do_." Donatello reached up and took Mikey's face in both his hands, bringing him in for a kiss. He couldn't help but smile through Mikey's laugh as their kiss tempted each other. "You're brilliant, Mike."

"You make me brilliant, D." 

"I doubt that." Donnie kept his hands on Mikey's cheeks, letting his thumbs rub on the freckled skin. "You know I still don't believe in fate and destiny. But every time something like this happens, I don't know." 

"Time to re-evaluate?" Or pick a different belief system."

"I like my science, Michelangelo. But I don't mind believing in you."

"So then I'm your belief system?"

Donatello smirked. "Guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to Kalorri for roleplaying and making me thinks about all the little things we never got to play out!


	6. Debauchery- mPreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I have a few days off. I write!
> 
> Shameless smut within. >.> We'll be back to our regularly scheduled show next week!

Donatello looked unimpressed. The question was ridiculous and he sniffed lightly as Mikey and Raph sniggered. "Being the midwife for us is not a laughing matter. It's important."

"I still say they could have figured out a better title than 'midwife'." Raph continued with a snarky rumble, seated behind Leo with his arms casually looped around the turtle, thumbs brushing along the edge of the Omega's plastron. Leo appeared to be oblivious to Raphael's behavior and continued watching Donnie with a faintly bemused expression on his face. At least _he_ was trying to be attentive.

"Yeah, we're totally mid-dudes," Mike added. "Or Fore-dudes! That's because we're going to be in front, catching eggs, right?"

Leo kept his face schooled as he watched Donnie roll his eyes. As much as he wanted to laugh, he didn't. Right now he was relishing in the feeling of Raph's super heated arms around him. It was an easy, relaxed embrace and the turtle was on cloud nine because of the symbolism. They were getting used to being around each other. He wasn't afraid of Raph's touch anymore. In fact, he was _craving_ it but Raph was keeping himself in check. And Leo didn't know how or if he should ask for more.

"At least I'm pretty sure it's going to be eggs," Donatello announced, resting a hand on Mikey's shoulder before he eased himself back down onto the floor. "We're reptiles altered by human DNA and not the other way around. My theory is that our turtle genes are still going to win out. But I think regardless of that fact we should still be prepared for anything. I just don't think a completely live birth is really in our cards."

Leo took in a breath and leaned back against his mate, keeping the thrill of Raph staying there to himself. "And if it's not eggs?"

"It's going to be the same protocol. Keep calm, breathe through the pain and push." Donnie leaned back a bit, happy that Mikey easily supported him at this angle. "I wish I could provide more pain management but a spinal block is pretty much impossible."

Leo shook his head. "No, this is good, Don. We wouldn't even have this much if it wasn't for you. Thank you."

"You say that now." The designated family doctor sighed. "If it is a live birth, we'll be carrying them for even longer. And they'll get bigger."

"Bigger?" Mikey almost sounded muffled behind Donnie's shell. "How much bigger? _Can_ you get bigger? You're not going to split down the middle or anything, are you?"

"I sincerely doubt I'm going to split down the middle, Mike." Donatello threaded his fingers with his mate's, looking at their hands over his plastron. "Just get extremely uncomfortable."

"Getting much bigger than this?" Leo didn't like the idea, either. "It's almost to the point where I can't do any katas, now." He was expecting to have eggs in a couple weeks and then the incubator put to use. While he enjoyed the thought of growing the family, the novelty of being large and clumsy had ended some time ago.

Raph rolled his eyes behind Leo, letting his voice rumble behind the turtle's neck. "Leave it to you to worry about your figure for trainin'." It was spoken out of affection and he let the timbre rumble on purpose. He felt Leo stiffen before him as his breath held. 

"I'm more concerned about balance and speed," Leo responded softly, feeling the tingle race down his spine. He turned his head to peer at his mate. "The longer we stay gravid, the longer it will take to get back into shape."

"I'll enjoy every minute getting you back there." Leo had to hold back the churr with a cough. Raph smirked as his turtle used him for balance to get up, knowing that this class was done.

"I'm going to go take a shower before dinner," Leonardo announced, his eyes still on Raphael. He could feel his tail moving and caught Raph's downward glance and then his cheeks darken as he looked back up. "Could use a hand to get to my shell." With a slight smile, he turned from Raph and headed out, fully expecting his Alpha to follow. Hoping that his Alpha would follow. 

He didn't. Raph simply kept his seat, watching Leo's tail flick at him him. He wanted to go so badly but it was his own nerves that kept him in place. And he could feel the stares of his younger brothers on him. "Dude. If he flagged you any more, we were gonna see his ho--" Mikey's voice was immediately muffled by Donnie's hand. 

Truth was he was dying to go. But was it time? Had Raph done enough to convince Leo he could be trusted again? How many times had Raph cornered him in the hall, pressing so close that their scents combined and Leo was trembling with want, centimeters from kissing him only for Raph to slip away? Every night he left gifts for Leo, forcing himself to be content with just sleeping with the turtle in his arms, nuzzling the rounded plastron that was a symbol of their devotion and future. It was sweet and celibate-at least on Raph's side. He refused to even think about touching himself while he could hear Leo moaning and begging for his cock. Hell, everyone could hear Leo's moaning and begging. The hormones were driving him out of his mind and on more than one occasion Raph was on the other side of the door, whining softly as he listened to his mate try and slate his lust.

"Raphael," Donnie murmured, looking off to the side as he did so. "Why don't you just take the strawberries and... have a night in?"

The suggestion was coming from the _brainiac_ of all people! Raph stared at him in open astonishment. Then he heard Leo's call, that low moan that seemed to carry through the entire lair. "Wait. Is it switch personality day, today?"

Donnie flicked his eyes up to Raph, then away again as he shrugged. "I just... um." He took a breath and started again. "I know that when you and Leo are...content...the whole team is calm and strong. And when you two are at odds with each other...we all suffer."

"Eh?"

"He's saying it's time before we both tie you down together," Mikey concluded, grinning as he watched Donnie blush. "We're not a family of two and two, dude. We're a family of four. We all have our jobs and do our best to take care of each other, right D?" He nuzzled the olive turtle's cheek and Donnie nodded, melting a bit at the touch. "He _wants_ you, Raphie. Go get him. Make us whole again, yaknow?"

That was the motivation Raphael needed to bring the strawberries and Leo's favorite tea into their room. He was still worried that something bad would happen. Something was going to backfire. All of that worry was swept away when Leo opened the door, blinking in surprise at the spread before him on the bed. Raph was lounging, mask hooked up on a bedpost with tea on the stand and the bowl of strawberries in front of him. "Hey. Brought you something."

Raph had been bringing Leo things constantly. The looming, the compliments, the almost shy, cherishing touches. It was as if he was being courted all over again. He didn't know how to take the feeling at first with Raph's presence and scent constantly around him. He was so close and yet he couldn't fully touch or experience his Alpha. Leo was feeling his nerves light up, wanting to be pressed into the mattress and filled to the brim. He cursed his libido and just hoped that right now it wasn't going to screw this up. "Strawberries and tea? Is that our dinner?" Leo didn't seem to mind as he crawled into his side of the bed, the side furthest away from the door.

Raph's eyes never left Leo as he walked around the bed. Leo may have thought himself slow and heavy but all Raph saw was that feline grace the ninja always carried. Witnessing the way he slipped into bed made his muscles tense in anticipation. "First of the season, Leo. You gotta try them." And just like that he held one in his teeth, waggling his brow ridges to get Leo to follow through. _This has got to work_.

Leo grinned, watching his mate look goofy, holding the strawberry in his teeth. His disappointment of Raph not following into the shower drifted away as he leaned forward to kiss Raph first, letting his tongue run around the fruit and over Raph's lips before he bit into it, slicing it in half to follow the rest of the kiss for a moment. Leonardo leaned back to finish his piece properly, humming softly at the taste. "It's perfect." Then his hand moved up to cup Raph's cheek, making certain he had the turtle's attention. "And you're perfect, too. I'm sorry for what I did. And I forgive you."

"I'm not perfect." He didn't move away, but nuzzled into the touch. "And I can't say it'll never happen again. I promise to try and make certain it doesn't. I ... I need help with that." His green eyes pleaded softly as he let his free hand cover Leo's. "I just wanna be perfect for you."

His sweet, emotional, sensitive Alpha. How could Leo stop falling in love with the big brute every time he did things like this? Leo's heart flip flopped in his chest with that fragile hope that they were going to be alright. "You're always perfect for me. No matter what." He felt the crush of his lover's mouth on him and Leo responded just as feverishly. No longer were there thoughts of keeping distance as he opened his legs, shifting just enough to pull Raph on top.

"I forgive ya," Raph barely husked, shifting his weight to top Leo gently and not press to much against the eggs. "I need ya, Leo. And I _missed_ you. Every time you said you were meditating and I found you in the shower, cryin' out for me...I wanted to break the door down so badly to be with ya." This was where he belonged. This was who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He had to get over his own insecurities and repair the family and Leo was his courage.

Just like that he had gotten the action-packed turtle to spill out his guts. It always happened when he was with the Omega. Raph was never so talkative about his emotions outside of the bedroom and Leo smiled more as he rubbed their lower plastrons together, sucking in a sharp breath while sparks shot through his system. "Be with me now. Please, Raph." The rumbling churr that came from Raph happened when Leo's tail brushed between his thighs. "Trust me. You belong inside me. And the four of us will be _fine_."

Raphael was peering into Leo's eyes as he sat up, reaching for the lube and pouring out a healthy amount onto his fingers. How in the world Leo could settle and ground him like this was beyond him. The nerves were still there, but Raph felt confident that he could get through this. He could get through anything with Leo with him. He stared at Leo as his mate's face melted, opening up as he felt the tight muscle encircle his digit. He could feel that need and want course through him just because of how Leo was gazing up at him, his eyes dark and lustful. Raph had to take in a breath and in doing so took in Leo's scent, drawing a churr from in him in the process. Prepping seemed as if it was taking forever and Leo kept his voice still other than the churr. He wanted to encourage and not demand. The emergence of his cock was definitely an encouragement as Raph leaned forward with a groan, resting his forehead on Leo's marked shoulder.

Leonardo knew Raph was working through this. Being impatient and demanding now would be so destructive to both of them. There was no fear in his heart, just need and heat and want. Leo's hands drifted over Raph's muscles, turning his head to mutter low against Raph's ear. "Bite me, Raph." It wasn't a demand but a plea, letting his mouth drag along Raph's skin. He felt his body jerk when Raph's finger crooked and the slighter turtle churred, pressing his clenched teeth against emerald skin. Leo couldn't help but pull his head back in a breathless sound, tilting his head away to expose his neck when he felt teeth. It chased away the pain of that one bite, leaving Leo squirming and shifting restlessly beneath his Alpha. Another shift later and Leo couldn't help the hiss of pleasure as he felt heat and girth fill him without even trying. "God, Raph, _yes_." He felt a thrill as Raph's knot settled against him.

His heart was pounding and it wasn't just because of desire. A shudder encased Raph and he pulled away slowly, his breathing stilling at the pleasure he found in that one act. Leo grunted beneath him and whispered something that made Raph pause. His eyes widened when he caught Leo's heated glare, the words repeated just as softly and desperately as before. He knew the words and in fact Leonardo had uttered this dirty phrase to him before. What fired him up now was the fact that Leo wasn't speaking _English_.Raphael growled as he surged forward, pressing tight up against his Omega while Leo whined softly, uttering a praise in that softly hurried cadence.

"Fuck." It was all Raph could say as Leo kept up the litany, his phrases interrupted by the force of Raph's strokes. It was by chance that Leo thought to speak in Japanese, letting some of the more...colorful and erotic thoughts come to voice. And by Raphael's reaction, he liked it a _lot_. Leo could already feel the insistent press of knot against his entrance. Any time that Raph hesitated, Leo would mutter his desire again, letting his fingers just brush against the turtle's favorite places to entice him to move again. And it _worked_.

The scream was louder than it had ever been and clearly a victory shout as Leo captured Raph's knot, feeling it swell hard and hot within him before it pulsed against his prostrate, adding to the already blissful streams of climaxes Leo had been subjected to. Raph was gone in his Alpha's climax, body jerking heavily to ensure his knot would do its job. It was that motion that Leo knew that Raph had been abstaining. He held his mate close, taking as much weight as Raph would allow. 

"Okay?" Raph panted softly once his body allowed speech to happen. He was still hot and needy, but the concern in his eyes was louder than the desire.

"I'm okay, Raph." Leo breathed a smile, resting his hand on the back of his mate's neck. "We're all okay." He thought for a moment and then grinned, leaning up to nose Raph's chin. "You could use a little more, I think."

"What?" The eventual knot and orgasm had been blinding but he still felt full, hot and hard. He wanted Leo again. He wanted to pound into him deeply and without reservation.

"Will you let me drain all the cum out of you?" Straightforward and so innocent looking, Leonardo tilted his head to the side. "You're still so hard and full, Raph. I want to do everything I can to satisfy you." 

Raphael churred, tonguing Leo's mark in the process. "Love you, Leo."

"Aishiteru, Master Raphael." Leo grinned, cupping Raph's face as the brawny turtle turned them over. "Want me to bounce on your cock and take your knot that way?"

"My favorite position. You know that." Raph returned the grin with a shift of his hips to test how stuck he still was. It would be another minute but at least he could be entertained by watching his Omega above him. His fingers drew over the bump of his mate slowly, circling around the scutes gently.

"They're alright," Leo assured quietly, pressing his hand against Raph's. "They feel just fine. I can take anything you put into me, Raphael." He leaned down, offering a kiss to his mate. "And from the way you thrust into me every time your cock pulsed when you came, I can tell there is a _lot_ you need to put into me."

A growl rumbled from the turtle as he pulled Leo down. "You're a slut, Leo."

Leonardo sighed as his tail wagged, brushing against Raph's thighs. "I'm your slut, though."

"Don't make me forget it."

"Never."

 

Donnie lay flat on his shell in bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Seriously. How could they forget to close their door?" 

"You really think they forgot to, dude?" Mikey was grinning sitting up and facing Don's prone form as he ran his hands over his Omega's plastron and thighs. "Maybe they left the door open so they could tell us that they're okay, now."

The taller turtle's eyes shifted to his mate. "Because just telling us in the morning that they made up completely and they're okay isn't sufficient?"

"But this is more fun!" The smaller turtle's hand rested over the invisible slit, making Donnie's hips shift. "Listening to them makes you hot and bothered."

"No, listening to them makes _you_ hot and bothered. _You,_ my Mikey, make me hot and bothered." Donatello watched his mate as Mike drew a wet line along the growing pouch. 

"Little tiny rocks make you hot and bothered these days, dude. I don't know how I like being compared to rocks." Baby blue eyes flashed as Donnie laughed, large hands moving to press Mike's mouth to his groin.

"We're going to have to keep a closer eye on them, aren't we?" Don sighed in pleasure as he felt Michelangelo's tongue slip in to touch his growing cock. "Mmmm, that's nice, Mike." Mikey's response was just a grunt since his mouth was occupied in pleasuring his mate. "Clearly, the physical part of their relationship is on the mend. Which means those peaceful nights of just drifting off to sleep is...nngh."

"Gotta stop talking shop in the bedroom, D." Michelangelo was still grinning as he was playing with his turtle, determined to shut Donnie's mind off. "Our brothers are back to wringing each other dry. Which means we can relax. _You_ can relax." His hands smoothed up Donatello's long legs to spread them. He settled down easily as Don's cock filled his mouth. He released it with a soft pop and then a noisy smooch that made Don curl up with a shout. "You need to _relax_ ," Mikey urged, his smile gleaming as Donnie laughed at the ticklish motions. "So you lay back and relax while I rock you to sleep."

"How many times are you going to say relax, Michelangelo?"

"As many times as I need to. Is it sticking, yet?" A wet finger playfully circled Donnie's entrance and he felt the turtle's tail relax and pull away. 

"I don't know. I'm counting how many times you're saying that word."

"What word?"

"Re-laaa-AH!" Donnie fell back as soon as Mike hit his prostate. "Mikey--"

"Don't think I said that one yet, dude!" Mikey nipped Donnie's jaw as he pressed his mate back down.


	7. Celebrations--mPreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April is bitten by the baby bug and does her best to curb her own desires. Clear mPreg in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you ALL for your patience! This week has been quite...interesting. As always, Comments are love! I'm planning to keep all the mPreg in this story line so that those who wanted to avoid it can not worry about it in other parts.

"Oh my God, look at you two!'

Donnie and Leo eyed each other as their conversation was silent. _Who thought this was a good idea again?_ Donatello seemed to say with is glare.

Leo shrugged a fraction. _Can't hide from them forever._ He turned and smiled to his friends. "Hey, April."

The red head was all grins and squealing, happy noises as she bounded to the Omegas. Miwa simply smirked, looking from Don to Leo and then to each of their bumps. Casey easily kept his distance, not really focusing on the turtles as he looked around the lair. "You two are practically _glowing!_ " April gushed, already hugging one turtle and then the other. "How do you feel? Can you feel them moving? How long is the pregnancy going to last?"

"It's the increase of red blood cells and what oil gland production we have," Donnie started. "I feel fine, yes, we do..and we're _gravid_ , April. There's a difference."

"There's a _difference_?" Miwa drawled out over April's excited chatter. "Is the difference because you're turtles or because you're Omegas?"

Leo smiled a bit, shrugging at the same time. "Let Donnie have his big words. It keeps him happy." He shifted his eyes to April and Donnie. The turtle had a slightly helpless look on him as April wanted to 'feel the eggs move.' The smell of distress was immediate and Leo reacted to it by edging closer.

In a flash Michelangelo was there, expertly wedging himself between April and Donatello with a cheery grin and a spark of protectiveness in his eye. "April! You haven't given me a hug, yet!" 

"Hi, Mikey! Are you excited to become a dad?"

"You have no idea! As soon as Donnie told me, I've been booyakasha-ing ever since!" Donnie relaxed, listening to them talk with a quiet smile.

"How have _you_ been?" Miwa asked her brother, eyes going to the scarred mark on his shoulder. "It looks like you've been chewed on more than usual."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hide much from the Kunoichi, he decided to simply not mention things at all. "Nothing more than the usual, I promise. I just get...antsy a little more than before."

"Yes, I heard that was a common side effect. I'm sure Raphael doesn't mind."

"Not in the least," Leo chirped, avoiding looking at Miwa's smug grin. He turned to Casey who was still in the background. "And how have you been, Casey? I've heard you've been keeping Raph out of trouble. Thank you, for that." The Clan Master bowed his head slightly in thanks.

"Oh! Yeah, it's all good, bro!" Casey finally met the turtle's eyes, his grin a little too wide to be natural even for the human. "Raph's not an issue at all! So you and Donnie are doing alright, then?"

"We're doing well," Leo breathed a bit, shifting his weight somewhat as he felt the eggs move. "It's only about two more weeks, I hope."

"Two more weeks?" April turned to Leo, her hand reaching out as if she could feel the movement within him. "That's not a long time."

"We're turtles, April. We're not meant to have our young develop inside us. We'll lay the eggs and then have them incubated until they're ready to hatch." Donnie explained this with a little bit of exasperation in his voice. Surely the girl would have been smart enough to realize that.

Silently Raph came up behind Leo, his glare on April as he watched her hand roam over his mate's rounded belly. Casey called out to him in greeting, happy to see his best friend and then stopped when he heard the low level growl from his throat. April caught it as well, and looked up, snatching her hand away. Immediately Raph curled an arm around his mate's belly, his frown increasing as he tried not to hover so much over the leader. 

"It's okay, Raph. I don't mind." It was that quiet voice settled the Alpha along with Leo's hand on Raphael's. April gave him an apologetic look and took another step back for extra measure. Casey grinned like a wild man at the scene and simply moved to April's side.

"Turtles are territorial by nature," Donnie continued to explain, watching his immediate older brother carefully. "That and future young only amplifies Alpha nature."

"Among other things," April added softly, catching Raph's look. He hadn't realized that any of their human friends knew about his condition and April pretty much implied that she did know. Then again, it wasn't that surprising considering her psychic abilities.

"Other things?" Miwa prompted, watching the interaction between the two of them. 

"She means the Apex thing," Raph said after a minute, feeling Leo's hand squeeze his. "I have that... whatever it is. It's how we managed to stop that Dozer thing last year."

There was dead silence in the room as everyone took in Raphael's admission. The turtle himself looked ready to bolt, his eyes fierce and challenging but his body was stayed by Leo's gentle grasp. His brothers kept close, not really certain how to react-or that Raph had even been thinking about telling their friends but Mikey seemed to know exactly what to do and dive bombed onto Raph's shell. "A.A.D.D., dudes! If you can handle me then you can handle my 'bro, no problemo! It's not like Raph's the hard one to get along with, right?" Not only did it break Raph out of his possessive hold, it also broke the tension in the room, causing chuckles to fill in the dead space. 

Raph actually smiled, leaning into Michelangelo. "Thanks, little brother." He didn't know what he would have done if the others hadn't rolled with it. 

"You owe me. So, so much," Mikey grinned, side hugging his Alpha brother before settling down into his own space. "Twenty chocolate bars!"

"Deal."

"And a new board?"

"Don't push your luck, Mikey."

Leo felt the mood lighten and he hummed softly. "I wonder how he's doing now, actually. If he's found peace."

April's smile warmed as she leaned up against Casey a little more. "You always try to see the good in people, don't you, Leo?"

"It's just that after that night, there's been absolutely no sign of him."

Raphael rumbled a bit, settling more as he flopped back into a seat. "Maybe he high tailed it outta here. Couldn't stand not havin' you."

"Yeah, dude! Like across the sea sort of thing." Mikey's response wasn't quite as cheery, but it wasn't too out of place, either. "Tail tucked between his legs, gone." The look shared by the Alphas was easily dismissed as the desire to still protect their family and mates and not taken as another code. "Anyway, are we goin' out or what?"

"Out?" Donnie tilted his head. 

"I suppose we could do that," Miwa responded in that soft purr of her voice. "Hearing how you only have a couple weeks left I'm sure has convinced April to speed up her plans."

"What plans?" Not wanting to be far from his mate, Leo sat beside Raph, still looking expectantly at their friends.

April was bright eyed and almost unable to contain herself as she blurted it out. "Baby shower!"

Since the turtles had no idea what the red head was talking about, they all stared at her. Michelangelo tried to piece it together first. "You're...dropping babies from the roof?"

"No! A baby shower. It's to welcome new babies before they're born and to help the parents gather the supplies they'll need." Clearly this was something April was excited about. "It's a party, guys." 

"I can do a party! We're having it now?" Mike was all for a party and he looked over to Donnie. "Let's go, D! We can go out, boogie it up, chow down--"

"Ah, April." How Donatello managed to continue a decent conversation with his mate bouncing around him was magical. "You do realize that even though we're having the eggs in a couple of weeks, it will still be some time before they hatch, right?"

"Oh, of course, I do. But it's not the same without the bump, Donnie." 

Of course. The _bump_.

Leo looked down at his. "You're really excited about this bump thing, aren't you, April?" It was _huge_ by Leo's standards and he couldn't wait to lay and finally have his body back. 

"Me too, Fearless," Raph rumbled softly beside him, letting his fingers drift over Leo's arm and over the swollen plastron. He didn't have to look back at his mate's face to know that the Omega had gone sappy on him. Miwa's smirk said it all.

"I think I'm going to have to get dentures because of you two."

Donatello huffed as he eased himself to his feet, leaning on his bo. "Ha! Try living with them." Before he could say anything else both Mikey and April were trying to get him moving as Casey went off ahead to order the spontaneous feast.

"Still sore you didn't get the guy?" Raph quipped lightheartedly as he stood close to Leo as they walked.

" _Never!_ I would have let him go sooner if I knew that this kind of entertainment was in my future!" Miwa grinned, walking on Leo's other side but not too close in the process. "Though I'm going to warn you that April's been bitten by the baby bug. Bad. Living vicariously through you guys is going to be her best bet through college."

 

Said party was being held at the topside dojo. April was a frenzied wreck as she hurried with some haphazard decorations and Yoshi had time to visit with his sons. He was the epitome of proud grandfather, soaking up every detail his children could provide about the eggs and how they were faring. All the turtles were happy to speak with their father, soaking up his praise as they did when they were small. Food was plentiful and straight from Murakami's noodle shop. Gifts were given in pairs, especially the cribs and bedding. Having those things by themselves were luxuries and things Yoshi never had for the turtles when they were young. That alone was enough for the turtles. But then Miwa _had_ to present them with a Ninja blender for the formula they would be making. 

"Is this for real?" Donnie asked as he eyed his sister.

"Sure is. I hear they make _great_ smoothies."

As Leo leaned in to take a better look, Donnie tsked, holding the box away. "No way, Leonardo. You're not touching this one."

The other turtle pouted. "I can't even look?"

"Have you _seen_ the toaster lately?"

"No, I haven't." The leader huffed, trying to look peturbed by putting his arms across his chest. "You won't let me in the kitchen."

"That toaster is working perfectly because it feels safe. It's not terrified that you're going to break it." As Donatello declared that, he closed his eyes, lifting up a finger. 

April couldn't help but laugh. "I thought personifying inanimate objects was Mikey's thing. He must be rubbing off on you, D."

Michelangelo was about to quip something about not rubbing off on Don yet for the day when Raph caught him, clamping his hand over the turtle's mouth. "Yep! Two peas in a pod! Right, Mikey?"

The youngest turtle shook his head and held up four fingers as he muttered something no one could understand.

The final gifts had the turtles quiet as they were all allowed to unwrap one. Raph turned the large book over and over in his hands, flipping through the pages and then looking up curiously.

"Baby books, man," Casey offered. "So you can write things about the kids in them."

"Mile stones, firsts, a place to keep pictures and things." Miwa added. "We adjusted them a bit for you, too."

"Awwwwwwwww," Mikey grinned, his eyes bright as he read one of the pages. "Baby's first shed! That's awesome, dudes!"

"I think my records are perfectly fine," Donnie started, closing his book and letting his hand rest over it. "But these are nice for keepsakes. Thank you."

"Any time."

Leo still quietly leafed through the pages, looking at all the personal touches his friends had made. There was a _My Little Ninja_ frame page and a spot for not only a growth chart, but a ring counter for shell growth as well. Did their own father regret not having these for them? Probably not, he was working so hard to keep them alive to probably even think about it. Maybe the sense of normalcy would have made him think too much about his lost daughter. But having a record like this about a time in one's life that they couldn't remember seemed like the most precious thing someone could have. One day they wouldn't have Splinter around to tell them stories. Hell, these days it seemed like they were too old to ask them for stories anyway. But once the hatchlings were here...

"Hey," Raph muttered softly by his ear. One furnace warm arm wrapped around Leo's shell to pull him closer. "You, okay?"

It was his mate that drew him out of the heavy thoughts. "Hmm?" And it was then that Leo suddenly noticed all eyes were on him. He missed that. Hell, he missed being able to concentrate on stuff around him instead of floating off into this la-la land of his. Being distracted was not a trait for survival. "I'm sorry, what did I miss?"

"Nuthin', Fearless."

Yoshi made the first move to get up. "It is late. I'm sure you are all tired, my sons." There was an expression of understanding and bittersweet longing as he watched the brothers. "I remember when Shen was often distracted by Miwa's deep thinking."

"Is that what you call it, Dad?" Mikey rolled his eyes playfully. "We just call it Leo spacing out. His Captain Ryan impression."

"Oh? And what's Donnie's name for it all?" April asked as she tried to look innocent.

"Concentrating really hard."

Leo _did_ feel exhausted and he caught Donnie in a yawn that made him follow suit. "I guess we are. We should definitely turn in."

Casey nodded and looked to the other boxes. "I'll give ya a hand bringing those things down when you're ready."

Raph grinned, offering his hand to his friend. "Thanks, Case. We'll get in touch tomorrow."

 

Once home, Raph was determined to put his tired Omega to bed with as little fuss as possible. The problem was that his own body wasn't listening very well. He tried distracting himself with the said bump, humming an anthem to the swelling that had Leo smiling, dropping his hand to run over the back of Raphael's head. "You're becoming a bad influence, getting them used to rock, already." Leo couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he felt the movements within.

"Fire and fury, Fearless." Raph glanced up as he placed a kiss on Leo's scutes. "You know that."

"Yes, I do. Funny how that one song is so you." Leo watched as Raph trailed his kisses higher, nudging Leo's throat to arch so he could drag his teeth across is throat. "And how it fits into everything and everyone around you."

"All I know is where I fit the best," he drawled out, making his move to settle between Leo's thighs and grinning when he felt the tickle of a flagging tail.

"Having the urge to help keep our eggs warm again?"

"As a side benefit, sure. But I rather keep _you_ warm."

Lovemaking was always fierce between the two but Raph made certain that it wasn't too much for Leo in his condition. He froze when he heard that one grunt, knowing instinctively that it wasn't due to pleasure. "Leo?"

"It's...I'm okay." The sharp twinge of movement was more than the usual shifting. His hand went to the side of the bump and he waited, breathing slowly as he waited for any other movements. Focusing inward for another moment he took in a cleansing breath and slowly released it, looking back up to his mate. "They're okay. I guess they're protesting at the late hour?" He tried to keep it light hearted for Raph's sake. There didn't seem to be any real damage and he certainly didn't want his Alpha to worry or feel guilty.

"I can switch it up." He drew out of his lover's body slowly, the intense green of his eyes catching Leo's deep blue ones. "Close your eyes, Leo. And breathe deep." Raph's snout touched Leo's shoulder as he took in a breath himself, rumbling slightly on the exhale. "Just concentrate on what yer feelin'."

He did as was bidden, feeling a new, twisted excitement course through him as he noticed Raphael turning this into a more meditative state. It wasn't anything they had done before and he threw himself completely into his Alpha's direction, noting how the sensations were becoming sharper and more insistent than ever before. He fell in love with this new form of sex, so much so that the slow, distinctive sting of his lover's knot breaching him wasn't even a deterrent. The Omega had his strongest orgasms because of it and he was barely tense or seemingly worked up about it. Exhausted, Leo fell asleep almost immediately, keeping his hand on the back of Raph's neck.


	8. Unexpected  mPreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials of being the first breeding species with a brother who's fascinated by it... 
> 
> mPreg. Allusions to bloodplay and fluff.

"Can I see you in the lab, please? Both of you." Donatello looked stressed and worried even though his voice was calm.

The other two turtles had been working on intermediate katas, the most difficult ones that Leo could perform for the time being. The movements were slow, meant to help with balance and tone more than anything else. And when Leo asked for a partner, Raph didn't complain. He moved right with him, grinning like a fool every time he caught Leo's profile in his periphial. Now they stood together, sharing a look before following the tall turtle out.

Raphael caught Mikey following and then moving past him. Hell, the nutjob was leaving his movie marathon for this? The young Alpha moved immediately to Donnie's side, murmuring softly as the genius turtle stared at one of his multiple monitors, drumming out a random beat on his plastron. The flustered turtle frowned and shook his head, not even bothering to turn and look back at his other brothers. "The eggs shifted last night." Leo straightened a bit, knowing that the same had happened for him. "They're a bit lower and heavier feeling. I thought that was the start of labor but it's not. They don't want to come out."

"Are they okay?" Leo asked, taking a step forward. It was why he'd been working on this kata because his own balance felt off with the shift in the eggs. The other Omega didn't answer right away and so Leo hardened his voice as he felt Raph grumble a bit. "Donnie. Are the eggs okay?"

"Yes, yes they're fine. I promise that they're perfectly healthy, it's just that I don't know what this means."

Raphael latched onto that statement and his head jerked into Donnie's direction. "What do you _mean_ you don't know?" What was wrong? The assurance that the eggs were fine didn't sit well with Raph because Donnie was still agitated about it. "Explain. And in _English_ , genius. How can they be fine but you don't know why they aren't doing what they're supposed to be doing?" Donnie was their _doctor_. He was teaching them what to do when it was laying time and to know that suddenly Donnie didn't know what was going on was putting him on edge. His eyes glared at Donnie as he purposefully put Leo in between them. He wouldn't go through his mate to tackle his brother. Leo wasn't oblivious to this and rested his hand over the hand that was resting on his shoulder. Leo knew he was grounding his mate and pleaded silently with Don not to antagonize Raph any further.

"You have to remember, Raph, that we're turtle-hybrids. We're the first of our kind _ever_. There are so many unknowns that we're working with..." Donnie kept going with his science babble, clicking onto several charts on his laptop and turning so he could point out what he knew. He also showed a few pictures of the sonograms he saved. "Their positioning, so far, has been optimal. I will wouldn't be surprised if we skipped the egg stage and had live births."

"But just because we can see them, doesn't mean that they're alive, right?" Leo had to voice that before Raph did. He was certain that the eggs were still alive. The problem was that Raphael could only take so many assurances from him. He couldn't feel them shift like Leo did.

The scowl that Donnie threw at him was surprising. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Perfectly fine. Not only can I feel them moving, but I've listened to their heartbeats with the fetal dopler."

"You can do that?" That was both Raph and Leo. Leo had no idea that Donnie had one of those machines and never thought to ask. He was always satisfied with the sonogram print outs which he had already put into the proper keepsake books. The leader turned back to look at his mate. "Would that help?" He had felt the tension of Raphael's hand tighten with growing rage and Leonardo was bound to quell that.

Raphael gave Leo a slightly uncertain look. He would love to hear them especially since he couldn't see or feel them yet. "It doesn't hurt, right?" The last thing Raph wanted Leo to do was put himself in harm's way to just assuage his fears.

"No way dude!" Mikey burst out, turning to face Raph. "D and I have been doing it every week! It's totally a blast! You should do it!" His ear to ear grin faded as Leo's eyes bulged as he listened to Michelangelo blurt that out and Donnie slapped his hand to his face. 

"Michelangelo..."

Raph slowly turned and set his glare at Mikey, feeling that uncontrollable rage kick in. "You've been doing this for how long?" So much for soothing the Apex in him.

" _Stand down, Raph._ " Leo wasn't the soft, submissive Omega anymore. He gave his mate a hard leader glare as he walked away from him. already heading to the exam chair. "Come on, Donnie." He leaned back, having only a little trouble in getting into the chair as he watched Don fumble a bit in his hurry to get started. The last thing any of them wanted was Raph to go into a rage for no reason.

"I need to listen really hard so give me a minute." The taller Omega cautioned in a wavering voice. He glanced back at Raph and then decided to focus completely on his task of finding the heartbeats. Before the breeding cycle Don wouldn't have thought twice about standing up to Raph. Now he had two little ones to look out for and Donnie knew he wasn't in the shape he should be to counter the stronger Alpha's moves. And even as he hurried to work, he was still worried that the Alpha would go after him regardless.

"Hey, I didn't realize. Sorry, bro." Michelangelo was sincerely apologetic as Donnie listened hard with the headphones, slipping between Raph and his mate. As much as they knew Raph was trying his hardest when things ticked him off, they always prepared for the worst case scenario. The youngest turtle kept his hands up but there was a glitter in his eyes. 

Raph truly was _grateful_ with how understanding his brothers were even if he didn't show it right away. He didn't appreciate Leo's hard tone or how Mikey kept a bead on him--at first. The fury that had clouded his better judgement lifted a bit and with a begrudging acceptance he marveled silently at how well they danced with each other even though they weren't on the battle field or int he dojo. And just like that his thoughts stalled as he heard the pop of the phones getting unplugged and the perculating noise vibrated around him. His ears had to filter out the grey noise but he caught the look on Leo's face; Utter shock at the sound of a thriving heartbeat. He moved towards Leo, face full of wonder as the sound worked consecutively and not perfectly on top of each other. Those were the sounds of baby turtles. _His_ baby turtles.

Leo had closed his eyes to hear the sound better as a smile graced his face. No one could deny that the eggs were alive and well. When he opened his eyes he saw the smiling face of his mate as Raph came closer, curling his fingers around the seated turtle's. "Our little ones," the deep rumble of the Alpha came and Leo hummed softly as he felt the gentle nuzzle. At this point they were the only people in this room with Donnie and Mikey promptly forgotten.

"Most awesome thing in the world, isn't it?" This time when Mike spoke, it was soft and meant just to remind the pair that they weren't alone. Evidently it was needed with the way Raph jerked up, blinking at his brother. The first time he and Don listened to their twin's heartbeats there was an impromptu celebration in that chair and the young Alpha had an inkling that if Raph was allowed to believe that he and Leo were alone, similar things would happen.

Leo's smile was all for Raph as he apologized to Donnie and then thanked him for his help. Leo had taken to thanking Donatello often especially when the turtle had a clutch of his own to worry about. To hear Raph do the same thing made it special all over again. "Don't worry about it, Raph. I get it, I really do." Donnie smiled lightly, his agitation gone now that Raph had backed down and Mikey was close by. "I didn't research for nothing." He turned off the machine and wound the cords around it, handing it over to Leo. "I was going to give this to you after you laid since it would be easier to monitor the eggs that way. But I also want you to know that if there are any issues, I _will_ do what is necessary to keep the eggs and ourselves safe. It's just that with heartbeats that strong means that they're in the best place to be. I won't take them early." Satisfied with his answer and waiting just a moment more for any protest, Don turned back to his computer. "You can go back to whatever you were doing. I still have a few things to finish up here."

Used to being dismissed like that Leo slipped out of his seat and took Raph's hand to draw him away. "Sorry I pulled the leader card on you." 

Raph's eyes widened a bit. "What? No. I needed that. I would have been crushed if I jumped Don and then Mikey would have had my tail on a platter for the cat." His fingers squeezed around Leo's as they headed to their room with the new toy. Once in the safety of their room he descended upon Leo like he hand't seen him in weeks, kissing with a deep hunger as his hands trailed down the turtle's sides. "Been wanting to do that for a while, now."

Of course listening to his hatchling's sounds would put Raph into the mood. Leo simply grinned, gently setting the dopler down on the floor before Raph became more active. "I don't think Don would have liked us making a mess in his lab. Good thing we can make as much of a mess as we want in here." His all too telling tail flicked and beckoned to his Alpha while Leo smiled, touching the turtle's face. "What can I do to please you today, my Alpha?"

A grin broke on the other turtle's face and he hummed, pulling the other turtle's shell closer. "I want to claim you as mine, again." Raph's face burrowed into Leo's neck as he took in a breath.

"You want to tie me up?"

"Yeah." 

"Do you want to present me to everyone?" The coy innocence from Leo only fueled Raph's ardor and Leo knew it. He could use every trick he had the heighten what Raphael felt.

"Yeah." His voice dropped pitch and went ragged.

Leo smirked, but kept the light, unassuming tone. "Do you... want to tie my tail up so that everyone sees my hole just before you shove your cock into it?" He gasped when he felt teeth on his shoulder. "Shove your knot in me to keep everyone else away? Pound into me until I'm moaning your name?"

"Fuck, Leo." It shattered the rest of his resolve to be nice and picked Leo up to deposit him on the bed. "And I'm puttin' my name on ya. You're _mine_."

Anyone else would have thought the possessiveness to be excessive. Betas never understood the appeal of being taken control of and told under no uncertain terms who they belonged to, much less the fact that they belonged to anyone in the first place. But Leo knew. Raph's stark claim made his insides quiver as he lay back on the bed, opening his legs and palming the growing bulge. "I want your mark on me, Raph. Any mark you want to put on me, I'll take. Make me yours again."

There was a flash of metal as the turtle grinned, his face lighting up as he set the sharp throwing star on the night stand.

*************

Michelangelo hovered around Don in his lab for close to a half hour before finally looking at his mate. "Don." Concern colored his voice as he finally moved to the scientist. "When was the last time you ate?"

He'd been trying to ignore the throb right between his eyes for the past hour. The fact that Mikey knew wasn't surprising. "I had breakfast. I don't feel like lunch, yet."

"Then it's nap time unless you enjoy feeling the kids suck your brains out." Mike laughed at the disgusted look Don gave him but still allowed himself to be led to the day bed. "Come, sit and I'll make you feel better."

"I miss coffee," Don muttered, shifting to lay on his side and allow his head to be pillowed by Mike's thigh. Knowing fingers started stroking the pressure points on his sinuses and he sighed gratefully, closing his eyes. "But this is nice, too."

"Let the Mikester take care of you." Mike made certain to stroke all of the painful, throbbing areas with even pressure, giving the turtle the relief he needed but couldn't find with medications at this moment. It was one of the few times that the young turtle was quiet and focused on one task and could remain doing it for quite some time. Donnie truly appreciated it because it was the constant, soothing pressure that finally aleviated his pain.

"Love you, Mikey," Donnie finally breathed, relaxing even more as he let his hand rest on his plastron. A few moments later he felt Mikey behind him, laying down as well as moving his hand over Donnie's. 

"Sleep." The turtle pressed a kiss on the back of Donnie's shell. "And I'll make you something awesome to eat after I wake you up."

"After you wake me up, how?" Donnie sounded suspicious but he was grinning.

"How do you want to be woken up?"

"Mmm, classic Mikey style?"

"Sounds like a plan, D."


	9. Home Stretch- mPreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last two weeks of pregnancy are the WORST. 
> 
> Snippets of chaos in the Hamatos' lives

For the past hour Raph had been moving one piece of heavy and very delicate piece of equipment from one side of the lab to the other. Donatello would stop and scrutinize where the placement was before suddenly changing his mind and telling the Alpha he wanted it in another spot. Raph growled and complained yet still complied. "I swear to God, Don, if this is your way of nesting--"

"No, it isn't." Don answered in a slightly snarky tone. "I haven't felt any nesting instincts. And I definitely wouldn't be sharing them with _you_ , Raph. You have your own turtle to look out for." His hands were folded on top of the plastron that looked like he'd swallowed a giant watermelon. His expression was one of irritation as the pair bickered back and forth.

Mikey easily tuned the argument and kept watching the program he and Leo had settled in to watch. More like that Mikey had settled in to watch and Leo was just hanging out with his baby brother. Unfortunately Leo couldn't help but listen to the rise in his Alpha's voice as he and Donnie fought over where the compressor should go. Any other time Leo wouldn't have cared but Don was still gravid and Raph had gotten worse about his protective nature the longer the eggs decided to stay in them. Part of him wondered if he should intervene as the volume increased, crescendo-ed and then broke down into harsh, waspish whispers.

"Do you think we should separate them?" Leo asked, mostly to himself as he was certain the reason why the shouting match dropped was because someone remembered that he and Mike were out in the pit. 

"Nah. Don's just bitchy." Michelangelo said it so casually that it threw Leo for a loop.

"You're not going to talk to him?"

That made the young Alpha look at his leader. "Do _you_ want to get in front of a hormonal Donatello in his lab? Hell, I think Raph deserves a medal, right now."

"So this is because he's... hormonal." Leonardo quirked a brow ridge at his brother. "So if Don gets 'bitchy,' what do I get?"

"Whiny."

"I do _not!_ " He caught his brother's smirk. In a fit of childish rebellion, he leaned over as much as his belly would go to snatch the popcorn bowl from Mikey. "If you were my Alpha, you'd know I get _hungry._ "

 

 

Sparring was more of a spectator sport now. Both Don and Leo watched their brothers use their own preferred weapons against each other and then other weapons they weren't normally used to. Actually Donnie was beginning to enjoy the role of spectator, noting things and bringing them to Leo's attention. Well, Leo _allowed_ Don to think that. It was somewhat the same way in Don's lab, only with the roles reversed and Donatello didn't seem to mind it. They no longer knelt on the mats but sat, sometimes leaning against the wall to shift their centers into a more comfortable position. Leonardo was every bit the intimidating Master even though he was sitting cross legged with a huge belly before him. Suddenly Donnie was very glad that he too was gravid and didn't have to be on the receiving end of Leo's shouts and critisms about form and defense.

"Yame!" And the two Alphas froze in their positions for a moment before returning their weapons to a neutral position and bowed to each other. Leo waited for them to turn towards him before he completed his observations about their sparring. Again, Donnie was relieved that he was beside his slave driver of a brother instead of before him. He heaved a sigh of relief just as Leo dismissed training for the day. 

"Donatello, I expect you to be at meditation this afternoon. You seemed a little off walking this morning."

"Because I had to pee like a race horse, L-Master Leonardo." At the curl of the blue banded's brow, Donatello curbed his tongue. "Hai, Sensei. Meditation this afternoon."

"Good." There might have been the faintest spark of amusement in the dark blue eyes as he looked up to Raph. "Help me up?"

"Ya know, you could probably start using Splinter's ol' stick," Raph huffed, offering one meaty arm to his mate.

"And where would the fun be in using it?" Leo quipped lightly, smiling serenely as he took the offered appendage. His tail wagged furiously as he carefully rose to his feet. The action was not lost upon his younger brothers.

Donnie's eyes grew comically wide. "Oh, for the love of--"

"Hickory, dickory, dock, Donnie-boy." Raph rumbled smugly, curling an arm around Leo in the process.

Just then there was a girlish scream. "I WAS A PART OF THEIR FOREPLAY SKIT!? EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

 

 

"Nnnnngh...right there, Mikey."

"You sure? Right there?"

"Uh huh." Don's face was slack and pressed against the tile of the shower. His cheek was being rhythmically pressed into the wall as his fingers scrabbled for purchase. "Gods, yes. _There_."

A dark chuckle came from his mate as he worked harder, giving more pressure just so he could hear the erotic sounds that were being plied out of the Omega. "You have no idea how hot you are right now, D. Makes me wanna take you over and over again."

"Don't stop-" His voice had become tense and breathless as the pleasure of the water pummelling his shell and what Michelangelo was doing to him became to much for the turtle. His chants of encouragement pulled a churr from the young Alpha before he cried out, throwing his head back in utter ecstacy. Panting lightly when it was over, he rested his forehead on the wet tile, vaguely aware that the stiff brush had been tossed to the floor and Mikey's hand was caressing his thigh, urging it to spread out more. "Yes, Mike. Please."

"You're the only one I know who can get off getting their shell scrubbed." Michelangelo sounded perfectly amused as he prepped the turtle quickly. "How did you manage to hold it in all these years?"

"Wasn't as sensitive," Donatello managed to pant out, rocking back against one finger, then two in attempts to hurry the process.

Mike groaned lowly as he sank his cock into Donnie's hole, relishing in the way his Omega voluntarily 'pulsed' just for him. "I'm gonna scrub your shell every day until the eggs come, Donnie. To see you all wet and sexy like this is just wonderful."

 

 

Leo's eyes snapped open into darkness. Something had changed. He felt the gentle touch to his face and then a warm breath puff out. "Raph?" He looked down, watching his mate shift lower and curl around his middle, nuzzling that bump Leo both loved and hated. "You okay?"

"Go back to sleep. I didn't mean ta wake you." 

There was something in Raphael's tone that drew the rest of his sleepiness out of him and Leo reached down to stroke Raph's head. "We're fine, Raph. It was a dream." His gentle, submissive Omega's voice carried just far enough, as if the shadows could hear their conversation. He guessed right because Raph's arms tightened slightly. "What was this one about?" 

It wasn't often that Raphael had bad dreams (at least none bad enough that he would wake up Leo) but as the Omega had gotten rounder, those worrying thoughts had gotten worse. The turtle shook his head, not realizing a shudder had gone through him. "Don' wanna talk about it." Lately they were thoughts of nameless strangers taking Leo away and taking the eggs out of him before even more horrific things could be done for the turtle. To see his babies dead on the cold slab of the exam table, cut out of their eggs too soon and dissected as if they weren't tiny people at all forced his mind to wake up and make those frightening details fuzzy.

"Let me turn over," the other whispered, stretching a bit and reaching for the lube before he balanced on his knees, propping his chest with his million pillows he insisted on having. "I want to chase those thoughts away from you."

"Ya don' have ta--"

"Yes I do." Leo held his breath a moment as he pressed one wet finger into himself. Then his tail shuddered as his body started to relax. "I _want_ to comfort my Alpha. I won't be able to do it like this after the eggs. At least for a while." From sleepy to sexy in under 60 seconds, Leo thought to himself. Well. More like sleepy-sexy.

It worked. Raph was focused on Leo's fingers pushing in and pulling out, the stroking pushing Leo's cock out in small increments. Quietly he shifted on the bed and loomed over Leo, adding a few more pillows around the heavily gravid turtle before he nipped the mark on Leo's neck. The response was a churr from Leo and then his fingers reaching for Raph's slit in order to coax him out into the open air. He felt Raph enter him and then begin to thrust, the Alpha's sounds near silent; still distressed by whatever dream had stolen his rest.

"I'm still here," Leonardo soothed gently, covering one of Raph's hands with his own. "Not going anywhere, my Alpha- _oh_." Long, smooth strokes caressed his insides expertly. He could feel his cock fill out and bob before it tucked itself into the pillows, providing a teasingly soft friction. "Yes, Raph. Fuck me slow like that. You feel so good."

Raph didn't resort to words this time around but let his actions speak for him. He would cover Leo completely to teethe his mark and then pull back so he could grip Leo's hips for added leverage. His fingers twined with Leo's, refusing to let go as his knot expanded, massaging up against Leo's hole as the Omega keened and begged. He worked the knot in slowly with Leo whining softly at the exquisite torture of being stretched out and feeling Raph's pulse as he pushed the organ into him. His breath released in a rush as his orgasm hit him, the ripples of Leo's many climaxes helping to draw his own out.

He fell asleep then with both of them on their sides and his cock still buried in Leo. The clan leader smiled drowsily, stroking Raph's hands and forearms as the Alpha held onto the turtle and his distended belly in slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

It was common to watch most of the brothers have a melt down. With Mikey it was often after some television/video marathon or when he crashed from a sugar high. Donnie had them after he'd been working took long without a proper break. Raph's melt downs were more like napalm explosions that contained zero predictability. The only one who tended to not have a melt down was Leonardo. He couldn't afford to have one given the very nature of his position. Being the leader of the clan and team meant that he needed to be calm and non-judgemental when problems arose. It was his job to be able to observe everything objectively in order to attain the best outcome in any given situation.

All of that ended in the kitchen.

The problem was that Leo wanted to be able to provide for his growing family. Omegas were supposed to have this ability to prepare meals and not only nourish their Alphas but their children as well. It had always been an irritation to Leo that he couldn't cook. He was a great swordsman and the clan leader! Shouldn't cooking be simple? Alas, it wasn't. Leonardo could burn water and the toaster or any other kitchen appliance would self destruct upon Leo's eyes settling on them. He'd been expressly forbidden to handle any blender since they were needed for baby formula. But he wanted to learn so that he wasn't cursed to feed his family cold cuts for the rest of his days.

The wail of the fire alarm brought the brothers to the kitchen where Leo was trying to smoke a ham in the oven. Or...smoke something in the oven. Was it really baking? Was there a grease fire on the stove top or were the flames coming from under the burners? Regardless, Leo was trying to beat the fire away with a look of utter frustration on his face. Had he his sword, he would have run the stupid contraption through, by now.

"Donnie!" Raph called to his brother as he pulled Leo away from the licking flames, moving him to a chair just as the powdery explosion of an extinguisher bathed the stove and it's writhing contents in a merciful foam. His attention immediately went to Leo as he searched the turtle's hands for burns. "Are you hurt?"

"WHY CAN'T I COOK?!" 

Leo looked miserable as he lifted his hands in helplessness, eyes boring holes at the foam covered stove with his lower lip trembling. "Everyone else can cook. Hell, _Mikey_ is the best one! All I w-want to do is provide and feed my f-family but... but everything goes to shit like this!"

"Wait-I'm the best cook?"

"Come on, Michelangelo," Donatello murmured, drawing his mate away. 

"Leo..." Raph felt the tremors of frustration in his Omega and his heart hurt for him. "Ya can't be perfect in everything. You'll leave nothin' for the rest of us."

"I don't _want_ to be perfect! I just want to be _competant_." The fact that he couldn't cook really bothered the turtle and it showed in the way he shook and how his voice trembled. "What good am I if I can't even make a hot m-meal for the babies? Or _you_ , for that matter?"

"I didn't fall in love with ya because of your cooking abilities, Fearless." He looked directly into Leo's eyes, forcing his gaze to stay with him. "I fell in love with ya because yer _you_." He squatted between Leo's knees so he could keep the connection, green eyes filled with worry and love. 

"Feh! I can't fight, I can't fuck, I can't do anything." Another shivery breath passed through the turtle as he glared at his belly. "Every day Don says they're _perfectly fine_ in there and he's not going to take them. I'm fat. I'm slow. I'm _tired._ " There was a hiccup from the leader as he felt the full weight of his frustrations hit him, seemingly flying out of his control. "I'm _done._ I don't want to do this, anymore. Look at this!" He poked a finger angrily as his softly rounded bicep. "What _is_ this, even?"

"That's your arm." Raphael sounded like he was suddenly bequeathed with the patience of a saint as Leo went through is illogical rant.

"No it's not! My arm-it's nothing like yours, but it's not...n-not mush! I want my body back. I want to be able to _move_ like I want to, again. Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to ask you to help me up if I sit down on the floor? I can't meditate in a goddamn chair!"

A soft feminine voice wavered over to them as a red head poked through. "Are you alri--"

"GET OUT, APRIL." This time it was Raph's voice that growled, his eyes shifting to lock on the human woman. All of his protective instincts came up as he wanted privacy for his mate as he fell apart. Their friend said nothing more as she disappeared. Assured that she retreated (most likely to where Don and Mikey were hiding) he turned back to Leo, sighing as he pressed his forehead to his mate's. "Leo, it's just the--"

" _You tell me it's just the hormones talking and you're sleeping in the pit for the rest of your life._ " That threat was delivered with such vicious sincerity that Raph froze for a moment.

Okay, new approach. "You...you're making such a sacrifice for us. In order to have a family of our own, Leonardo." He spoke carefully, trying to make certain that his Omega was listening. "All I can do is sit here and watch you. You're doing everything, _using_ everything to keep those eggs healthy and nourished. You keep them warm. _You_ keep them protected." He rested a hand on the swollen plastron. "I can't even feel them move. All I can do is just sit here and hope that you'll let me do something to ease your burden, Leo." A mirthless laugh came from him. "And, you know when it's time for those eggs to be laid... I'm just going to be sitting there because you already know how to meditate and shit. Do you really need me?"

"Of course I need you. You're my Alpha." The rest of Raph's speech seemed to have been overlooked for the time being. Or filed away for later analysis. Leo's hand moved to Raph's cheek and the Alpha rested both of his hands on the sides of Leo's face, brushing his thumbs against cheekbones. "I can't do any of this without you."

"Do you want a strawberry?"

"I want the bowl."


	10. Part 1!  A Team  mPreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next generation is coming!
> 
> CW for birth, general grossness, fluff like no tomorrow, and vague hypno-therapy at work!
> 
> There will be a B Team, probably not as long, though. I just couldn't wait and wanted to get this out now.

_At least I can still clean,_ was the leader's grouchy thought as he scrubbed the kitchen, the bathroom and tidied the pit. He couldn't even perform his katas and had been concentrating on pregnancy friendly yoga so he could at least do _something_ other than sit around and feel like a lump. He shouldn't be this upset, though; he pulled Mikey off patrol. That pair had been feeding each other's anxiety of late and Michelangelo couldn't focus on two words if he wasn't hovering around Donnie, keeping a hand on his arm or shell. He still sent out Raph to patrol with Casey-he knew better than the curtail the turtle even though Leo would rather have him close by. But that's what tPhones were for, anyway. For the third time that day he cleaned and organized the nursery, making certain each plush animal was in the desired place. A random thought went through his head. _Since we're turtles, maybe we should have baby dolls as our 'stuffed animals.'_ Straightening from bending over the railing of one crib he sucked in a quick breath. Something twinged inside and he hadn't felt that before. Like some ligament had been tweaked the wrong way. Rubbing the side of his rounded plastron, he waited for the twinge to pass with a look of concentration on his face. Something inside relaxed and Leo's face furrowed more. That hadn't felt like those 'practice contractions' Donnie was talking about the past two weeks. He didn't want to get too excited and he didn't want to hurry Raph home, either. It could be a false alarm, after all. But still....

A small, eager smile graced his face as he ambled to his room. There was something definitely different about tonight-something he didn't need Donnie for and needed to wait for Raph.

 

"Sit. The game's on and you're in no condition to go out." Casey flipped open a can as he collapsed in his chair, already using the remote. They'd met on the rooftop and one look at his best friend told Casey everything he needed to know. Raphael was too distracted to be useful _or_ safe for patrol. "We should soak this up while we can, anyway. It's not like we can do this once the kids finally show up."

"Yeah." Raphael appreciated the desire for routine. Pity he didn't show enough crazy for Leo to pull him from patrol. He'd told Casey briefly that they were all feeling the strain of these eggs not coming and how the Omegas were loosing their minds. Casey was actually not a bad counselor-once he wasn't in the presence of the 'pregnant ones' and simply told Raph that no one really told babies what to do. They came when they came and the little bits of royalty had everyone at their beck and call. He'd just started to relax and actually pay attention to the game when he felt the vibration on his hip and he read the message. _I think it's time. Come home. -L_ He had to read it twice before his mouth started working. "Uh, Case. I think I gotta go."

"That Leo?"

"Yeah."

A wide grin split across his friend's face as he started helping Raph up to shove him towards the window. "What are you waiting for? GO. You're gonna be a dad!" He laughed at Raph's dopey grin and shook his head. "Just message me when they're here, okay? We want pictures of these squatter eggs."

It had been a running joke that Leo had really needed to evict the eggs for spending too much time inside. Raph had already penned a notice to put next to the eggs to announce the laying in pictures. "See ya later, Case! Thanks." He had every intention of using his normal manhole cover to get in but had to stop short as he realized it was covered by a patrol car. "Damn." His next text was to Leo. _Gotta go the back door. Badges on the front. How you holding?_

_Not bad, but fast._

That in of itself encouraged Raph to run the rest of the way home.

These were definitely not those practice contractions. He found it fascinating when Donnie explained it to him; his own body would 'train' for the laying all on its own without Leo's conscious direction. What he was feeling now was the real deal. In his own room, he looked at the bed, groaning as he cradled the swollen belly that seemed impossibly hard, even with the plastron. His back _ached_ which was a feat considering turtle spines were actually fused and part of their shells. He recalled all of the wonderful and pleasurable things that happened on that bed and his body had a distinct lack of desire to climb on top of it. Instead he took some of the stacked blankets and haphazardly shook them out on the floor beside the bed, kneeling down so he could lean forward against it. Leo sighed in relief as some of the pain and discomfort was relieved. Laying eggs on his back was a _horrible_ idea.

He didn't bother with keeping track of the time. His own internal clock was telling him that eggs would be coming soon whether he liked it or not. He could feel his body unconsciously get into position with his knees splayed wide and his shell at an angle to the bed. As much as he wanted to push, his Alpha was not there. Who would help him if something went wrong? "Raph," he muttered softly as if just saying the turtle's name would make him appear.

Apparently that kind of magic worked for Raph did appear, nearly slamming the door open in the process. He heard his Omega groan and zeroed in on the down form, watching Leo's tail stand straight out from his body. "Leo." He was down beside his mate in a flash, already stroking the dampened head as he waited for his turtle to look at him. 

"Almost didn't wait for you," the smaller turtle managed to say after breathing through another contraction. "Must have gotten your notice." He turned then, wanting to feel Raph's arms around him and realizing his mistake as he felt that twinge sharply in his belly. "I really need to push, I think." His voice was soft and wavering as he looked to his Alpha, feeling the tightness return and the tension grew again on his face.

"I've got you, Fearless." Now wasn't the time to think about how he really should have stayed home. The point was he was here now and forcing his own breathing into a steady pattern that Leo could follow. "It's just stretching, right?" Raph even dropped the timber of his voice to all those times when their lovemaking was slow and with a purpose. "Focus on the stretch." His fingers went so far as to pet Leo's bridges before coming up to rest on the rounded plastron. He'd never felt it so...tight, before. And --was that movement?

This was why he needed his Alpha. Leo could feel the pull to be grounded, take note that his body was reacting to Raphael's calming aura and settling itself. The eggs had been moving a _lot_ during labor and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was so they could fall into a better position. But what Raph had said was what got Leo's brain switched from pain to pleasure. He remembered those times where Raph would make him focus and meditate on his knot stretching him just before they tied. This was more like trying to get the knot out. Did Raphael do that on purpose? He even remembered the few experimental times that Raph made him 'push' that knot out rather than pull away or wait for it to soften. That too had turned into a rush and a release for the Omega as well.

That sneaky devil.

This time when Leo groaned Raph grinned when he heard the churr mixed in with it. "That's it, Leo. All stretch. The stretch that makes you feel _so_ good. One more big push and then I'll check on that egg." Raph had taken a position to leaning back against the bed with Leo nearly draped over him. It was an intimate position with his legs splayed to give Leo room for his knees. Every time Leo would rest between pushes, he would lean heavily on his Alpha and Raph could feel the strange vibrations through his plastron. On the next push he could feel the familiar poke on the inside of his thigh but ignored it, focusing solely on supporting Leo as the churr rolled through his mate. With Leo relaxed, Raph started to move out from under him, supporting the tired turtle completely and easily with his strength. Once he was leaning back against the bed, he could finally look and see how things were progressing.

Leo couldn't find the words to tell his mate how grateful he was that Raph never stopped touching him, even if was just a hand on his shell. It was that warm touch that settled his nerves and reminded him that this was temporary. Only a brief blip in their lives that would only turn into something better. He kept his arms folded on the bed as he rested his forehead on them, staring at the floor in the process. The stretch and burn was still there but it all felt more bearable because Raph was there being a calming force in this moment. It was humbling to the turtle that such focused chaos could bring so much strength and stability to him.

Raphael wasn't completely feeling that stability as he reached down to feel the smooth, leather like texture of egg. He didn't find egg at all, but smooth, supple skin and the roundness of a head. Not quite believing his hand he even twisted a bit to look for himself, finding muted green and just a scrap of what was supposed to be shell.

_Shit._

He forced himself not to panic. That was the _last_ thing Leo needed. Resting his damp hand on the back of Leo's thigh, he straightened up, calling his mate's full name to get his attention. "Ya gotta really push, now. I'll count you through it, alright?" There was a bit of tension in his voice but for all intents, he was calm. Raphael was in charge and he was determined to follow the instructions Donnie gave them to help Leo through this. Not once did he dare think about what could go wrong and instead focused on what was going right. Leo followed his instructions even though he was exhausted. The war on his body over pain and pleasure was a confusing mix added into this and when the finally felt the release of the first egg he cried out, hips shifting restlessly as part of him tried to find completion in the act.

"The egg, is it okay, Raph?" At the last moment Raphael's face disappeared from view and Leo had felt the turtle's legs straddle one of his own. "Raphie?" His breath froze in his throat as he heard a tiny squawk.

"Baby's _fine_ , Leo." Raphael had caught the tiny turtle before it even had the chance to hit the ground, holding firmly by the shell as he tilted it head down to drain whatever fluids he had. Suddenly torn away from his warm spot, the little thing scrunched its face up and squeaked, gearing up for a hearty wail as Raph moved to place it on the bed before Leo. He needed free hands to grab hold of the saran wrap Donnie insisted they keep as part of the birthing kit so they could protect the yolk sac that was still attached. As he pulled out a sheet he stopped, watching Leo reach out and pull the infant close to him, inspecting fingers and toes as the baby very loudly voiced his displeasure. He suddenly wished he had his tPhone ready instead of the plastic cling. The look of absolute wonder on Leo's face was a stunning contrast to the healthy protests from the infant. He didn't dare take the newborn away and wrapped his middle with Leo still touching, then tossed an extra soft blanket over them. His own hand rested on Leo's head as he nuzzled his mate's cheek. "One down, Fearless."

"He's perfect," Leo breathed, covering the baby's head with his hand. The little one settled his crying to indignant hiccups, eyes still squeezed shut as hands made uncoordinted grips onto fingers and fabric. The clan master sucked in a soft breath as he felt the shift in his belly. "Take him, Raph. I think his brother's eager to join him." The pair worked together in harmony to bring the second turtle into the world. Now that Raph had an idea what to expect, he carried on a greater confidence, going as far as to almost cover Leo and rumble that deep churr for him in encouragement. Leo was beyond exhausted but the presence of his Alpha kept him going with the war between the discomfort of birth and the desire for sex within him. 

"I wanna come, Raph," Leo finally groaned, grateful that Raphael was holding onto the turtle's exposed head. Unlike human women, the largest part to pass wasn't the head, but the widest part of the turtle's shell.

"Then come," Raphael soothed, rubbing the back of Leo's neck. "You have one more big push, Leo."

"Nnngh. This is so weird," he was panting softly, feeling his body gear up again with his erection pressed against the side of the bed.

Raphael churred, rubbing the inside of Leo's thigh. "No it ain't. You come and all of those contractions only help. Come bring our little one here." He touched Leo's tail on purpose and the subsequent wail that came from the turtle was mostly in pleasure as he did climax with the passing of the second turtle, leaving him more drained than ever before. Raphael held onto the baby, staring into calm, blue-green eyes. The infant didn't make a peep and he frowned, tweaking the tiny feet to make certain he was breathing. Leo turned to look a moment later, realizing that he wasn't hearing crying. "Come on, little man." Finally there was a squeak that settled Raph's nerves immediately. He wrapped the belly before placing the infant on the bed so that Leo could inspect him. This one didn't protest as much and seemed to be interested in trying to focus on things. Raph could only smile at the coos Leo made while Raph worked quickly to clean his mate up and help him into bed.

A little after midnight and the new family was cuddled close with Raph holding their first and Leo with their second. Everyone was exhausted from the ordeal. The Alpha watched tenderly as Leo ran his finger along the baby's cheek, smiling softly as the baby nuzzled back. "We did it, Fearless."

"We did." Leo's eyes turned to Raph. "I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you."

"Don't you thank me for getting you knocked up." The words held zero contempt as Raph smiled. "What are we namin' them this time?"

"Musashi." Leo reached out to rest his hand on the back of the turtle that was on Raph. His whole heart melted as he felt the faster breathing of the little turtle. "I wasn't certain if that name would fit our firstborn but I know now it's the right name. And what was your favorite?"

"Kenta." His eyes rested on the second born, noting how the newborn grasped at Leo's plastron and give a little sigh, nuzzling in to sleep. "I think it'll fit him very well." He leaned over and kissed Leo's temple. "Love ya, Leo."

" _Aishiteru_ , Raph. We don't have to put them in the nursery now, do we? Can they stay here with us for a bit?"

"Yeah. Go to sleep. I'll keep an eye on you." That's what Raphael did. As his new family slept, he whispered promises to them that only an Alpha could make, settling in to smelling each of his children with great big whuffs of air before placing them soundlessly in the baskets next to the bed. He kept the heat lamps on them, bundling them tight before cuddling around Leo to find his own rest.


	11. Part 2 B TEAM- mPreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half! Now that there's no more mPreg, there will be a new story up for all those folks who want to believe that the stork brought those baby turtles to them. ;)
> 
> Still with the gross birth warnings. But Mikey's jovial nature makes up for it. I think...

"Mikey." Donnie grunted, trying to sit up. He stared at his mate who was dead asleep, flat on his shell and snoring like a sawing lumberjack. He'd heard the door slam and was woken up but Mikey? MIkey could sleep through everything. Including Donnie groaning as he felt something clench in his belly.tighter than before. "Michelangelo." This time he shook at his mate, watching as Mikey choked on a snore.

"Huh? What. It's too early for training, D." The young Alpha groaned as he flipped over to bury his head under his pillow.

"No training, Mike. I think it's time."

"Time? For school?"

"No. For eggs." 

"Bacon and eggs?" Mike yawned, sitting up. "Okay, if that's what you're in the mood for-"

"No." Donatello grabbed Mike's hand and pressed it to his belly. " _These_ eggs."

Realization suddenly hit Mikey and his face lit up. "It's time for the eggs."

"That's what I said."

"Time for _our_ eggs."

Donnie's face twisted as a full contraction hit him. "Yeah, it is."

"I gotta tell the guys!" Michelangelo was just about ready to leap out of bed and go tell his older brothers but Don's grip tightened. "Donnie?"

"I want you here." 

It was then that Michelangelo saw the worry in Donnie's face. It didn't matter how 'doctor-y' Donatello was in front of his family, here with just Michelangelo in their bedroom he was Donnie. The worry twisted into an expression of pain as he choked back a sound. Mike grabbed onto the hand that clung to his wrist. "I'm not going anywhere, Don. Promise." For a moment he looked lost as Don's hand squeezed harder at the onslaught on his insides, face contorting into a grimace as he groaned softly. It was then that Mikey started to remember the drills that they had gone over. "H-hey. You got to breathe." 

It took a little time but they finally got working together. Mikey still needed to be reminded about some details but they were more or less trivial compared to him actually working on helping his mate. Seeing Donnie in pain and not being able to do anything about it distressed the turtle. Mikey kept to the routine that Donnie gently reminded him until the pains melted into each other and he could no longer talk. When that moment happened it seemed that Michelangelo matured in the span of a few seconds, moving to Donnie's side and helping the turtle move into a position more comfortable for him.

"Figures...we're turtles." Those were the first words Donatello had been able to speak in some time. He leaned over the bed, resting his cheek on his hand as Mikey fussed over him.

"Yeah, well, if you didn't fight it so much, you would have been comfortable a few minutes ago, dude," Michelangelo grinned, rubbing Donnie's arm for a moment. Then, as if he couldn't hold back any more, he asked a question.

"Would you like some sand to dig in, D?"

"Oh My God- Michelangel--ow!"

"Okay, you got this, Donnie. You got this!"

"If I wanted a cheerleader, I would have gotten April down here!"

The bickering didn't last long as another strong contraction hit Don and he groaned, all thoughts about arguing left him as only the urge to push took over. Michelangelo halted the joking and immediately turned into serious mode as the painful cries of his mate. It lasted longer than either of them were expecting and finally, _finally_ , Donnie lifted his weary head. "Is it over?" He felt a reprieve and assumed that one egg had been laid. 

Mikey pat his mate's arm, eager to see their new egg and then froze. "Donnie?" The sudden uncertain tone in the Alpha's voice made Donnie want to see for himself what was going on. Mike lifted a decent sized strip of shell that clung to his finger. "The rest is a _head_."

Donnie almost couldn't process that statement. A little bit of shell. A _head_. That meant that they were still egg layers in a weird and twisted sort of way! Like in the same way some snakes and sharks were. Compelled, he reached down as a smile blossomed on his face, touching Mikey's fingers at the same time just before the next contraction reminded him that he had a job to do.

" _S-shit!_ "

 

Michelangelo, for all of his jokes and playful attitude, knew exactly what to do and when to do it. He held his first son like a pro when Donnie thought his grip would slip, the cling wrap placed carefully over the turtle's middle as it complained with lusty howls that it was taken from a warm and secure spot. Donatello realized he could take a breather and just watch the two, knowing that Mikey was going to be just fine with the kids. His smile widened as Mikey very lightly pressed on the plastron that didn't have the yolk sac on it, soothing the infant with a light trill in the process before he wrapped the baby up. "We got you, little dude. Hang tight, gotta go fetch your brother."

"Really, Michelangelo?"

"Hey, you're smiling, aren't you? It's funny! He doesn't know."

The second was no less quiet with its thready cry and freckled face. Mikey grinned like no tomorrow as he dealt with the second with no problem, putting both the bundles close to Donatello so he could inspect them. Still kneeling on the floor, Donnie undid the wrap jobs as he looked at the clock, going into doctor mode before he was even comfortable himself. "They're beautiful, Mikey." Small, though. That part of genetics Donnie couldn't alter, nor did he want to. It just was going to make Donatello extra vigilant about his two boys and their health. Though Mikey never really got any sicker than the others when they were little, it wasn't going to give Donnie a false sense of security, either. 

"They gotta take after you, D. Brains and beauty is like a one in a million shot! I won the jackpot, dude!" While the tone was dimmed down, his enthusiasm wasn't and Mikey couldn't help but kiss Donnie right then and there. "Let's get you comfortable so you can rest." 

"Can't rest. I have to check in on Leo and see if he had them, too."

"Don't you think he would have told us by now?"

"Not--" Donnie paused as he tried to get to his feet, suddenly grateful that Mike was there to help. "Not necessarily. Sometimes, for some reason, Nature will trigger laying together within hours. It helps the survival rate of the hatchlings, believe it or not."

"Yeah, but these guys...weren't really hatched. Were they?"

"We're Ovoviviparous."

"We're what?"

"Our young develop in eggs, but they break through before they're laid and what's left of the shell is absorbed back into our bodies. The one option I only mildly entertained." The turtle sat heavily on the bed, shifting to soothe his sore tail as he lifted a baby turtle to wrap up again. "Either way, it's all still a miracle, isn't it, Mikey?"

**Author's Note:**

> As everyone hopefully knows by now, this Verse would never have been possible without my friend Kalorri dumping this into my brain. From here on out, these stories will actually gloss over RP sessions (on scene and behind the scenes we never worked out) we had together about the guys and how they dealt with things. I simply wanted to give credit where was due. THANK YOU!


End file.
